To Solemnly Swear: Year One
by Jaisler
Summary: The Marauders' first year at Hogwarts. Them meeting, pranking, laughing, making enemies, learning magic, being awesome and dealing with the beginning of the rise of Lord Voldemort. First part of a series,T just in case, Read & Review please!
1. Morning and Boarding

To Solemnly Swear: Year One

Chapter 1. Morning and Boarding

The sun rose gently over the estate. It shone through the windows, it's rays landing on an eleven year old boy with messy, raven black hair. Round wire rimmed glasses stood on his bedside table and his hazel eyes began to flicker open with the sun shunning on his face. James Potter turned onto his side, trying to avoid waking up but it was to no avail. He sighed and put his glasses on.

James stood up and looked at himself in the mirror. He was skinny for his age but had a well taken care of look about him. He had slightly knobby knees and looked slightly scrawny but he was actually both strong and fast. He had hazel eyes and black hair that stuck up in all directions no matter what he did about it. James was quite smart and was, unlike most boys, looking forward to school. The only other remarkable thing that made James different was the fact that he was a wizard.

This was why James was so excited for school. He was going to learn magic! He already had gotten all his school supplies and an eagle owl, whom he had named Aquila. His trunk was packed and today was the day! James ran downstairs to the smell of bacon and eggs and after a quick "'Morning" to his parents he dug in ravenously.

* * *

><p>Sirius Black took one last look at his room before he closed the door and went downstairs. He didn't show it but he was extremely excited. He was finally leaving the hellhole known as number 12 Grimmauld Place for a year, or at least until Christmas. No more pureblood mania or any of the other crap spewed out of his parents' mouths. He just prayed to God he wasn't in Slytherin...<p>

He walked down the hallway and past the decapitated house-elf heads. Then he reached the drawing room with the Black family family tree. He looked at it in disgust as he walked into the bathroom to clean his face before leaving for the train.

Sirius saw himself in the mirror and smiled. 'I really am good looking,' he thought to himself running his fingers through his elegant black hair hanging to just above his shoulders. With one last look he took a deep breath and prepared to see his family.

* * *

><p>Remus woke up to his mothers gentle voice coming from his bedroom door. She had a sad smile in her face and Remus knew why. She was happy her son would have the chance to go to Hogwarts but didn't want him to leave. Her frown increased when he held his bruised ribs after he got up. He gave her a grim smile then went and took a shower washing away the still haunting pain of the full moon only days before.<p>

He dressed in his slightly shabby looking clothes and looked at himself in the mirror. He had mousy brown hair just long enough to cover his eyes if he pushed it in front of them. He was skinny and tired looking and when he smiled it always had a sadness to it that no eleven year old boy should have.

Remus went downstairs, his eyes partially closed and his footsteps having a slight thud noise. He was unsurprised that his father wasn't in the kitchen but it didn't make him any less disappointed. Remus had hoped that maybe in light of the fact that he wouldn't be seeing his son for four months he may have refrained from going and getting drunk. 'I guess not' he thought sadly. But Remus wouldn't let his father's absence bring him down, his mother was here and she cared and he should be happy if only for her. He smiled at her as he sat down for his breakfast.

* * *

><p>"Peter!" his mom yelled from downstairs. Peter made an incomprehensible noise and rolled out of bed. He crawled to the bathroom and took a shower, still groggy. After he had washed up he got dressed looking at himself in the mirror. He had dirty blond hair with a touch of dandruff and was rather plump though his mother said it was just baby fat.<p>

Peter went downstairs to go eat sitting next to his rather round father. His mother gave them both breakfast and Peter dug in happily. They were talking about houses and personally Peter expected Hufflepuff but he didn't mind. He was looking forward to finally going to Hogwarts and learning magic. He couldn't wait.

"Pete is your trunk packed?" his mom asked him kindly. In answer Peter's eyes widened and he launched himself up the stairs to his room. He began throwing his stuff into the trunk until he had gotten everything he could think of. He just hoped his parents would send over anything he forgot.

* * *

><p>The scarlet Hogwarts Express was a magnificent sight. It was even better because it was going to take Sirius away from his family. Thankfully the moment they go onto the platform his parents had seen some important purebloods leaving Sirius alone with his brother. His brother looked up to him for standing up to their parents as he was too scared. The only thing Sirius was upset about was leaving his brother alone with his parents where they could easily brainwash him without Sirius's constant attempts to thwart them.<p>

"Don't believe a word they say Reg. It's all rubbish. Being a pureblood doesn't make you royalty. Please promise me you won't listen to them Reg." Sirius said almost pleadingly. Just then the whistle rang and steam started billowing from the train. Sirius said goodbye and ran onto the train seeking an empty compartment, or at least one without any of his cousins. It was only as he sat down alone looking out the window that he realized that his brother never promised to him.

* * *

><p>James pulled his trunk behind him searching for a compartment. Soon he found one with another boy his age in it with long black hair and stormy grey eyes.<p>

"Can I sit with you? Everywhere else is full." James asked.

"Sure." the boy said. "By the way I'm Sirius."

"Really? You don't look it. I thought you looked more bored." James said smiling. Sirius smiled too then they both started laughing, both at the stupidness of the joke and at the other laughing at such a stupid joke. They then started chatting, mostly about Quidditch, and from that moment on they were friends.

They continued talking and didn't even acknowledge the two people who came in fighting though James did notice that the girl that walked in was very pretty. James and Sirius kept to themselves. That is until James heard Slytherin House mentioned.

"Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" James turned to Sirius.

"My whole family have been in Slytherin." Sirius said. He didn't look very happy about it. He made a face like it left a bad taste in his mouth.

"Blimey, and I thought you seemed all right!" James said surprised.

"Maybe I'll break the tradition," Sirius said with a smile. "Where are you heading, if you've got the choice?"

"Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart! Like my dad." James said, smiling and holding up an invisible sword. Sirius laughed at his antics and he saw the pretty redhead smile, just slightly. James heart soared at seeing this.

The boy sitting next to her, the one who wanted Slytherin, made a noise. James turned on him. "Got a problem with that?"

"No," he said with a sneer that said otherwise. "If you'd rather be brawny than brainy-"

"Where're you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither?" Sirius interrupted. James roared with laughter and the pretty girl stood up angrily saying "Come on, Severus, let's find another compartment."

"Ooooooo..." James and Sirius said imitating her voice. Sirius aimed a kick to trip the greasy haired boy as he walked by.

"See ya, Snivellus!" Sirius called as their compartment door was slammed.

"What a jerk, I wonder why that girl even hangs out with him." James said shooting a look in the direction they had left.

"Eh, forget them. Where's the trolley? I'm starving."

"I thought you were Sirius." They laughed as the trolley pulled up and they ordered their candy. Just as they were going back to their compartment they saw a pasty and slightly pale boy with light brown hair. He wore slightly shabby Hogwarts robes that looked as if they were bought second hand, not that James had a problem with that. The boy walked up to the frilly lady and held out three knuts. "What can I get for this?" he asked politely.

The lady looked at the trolley quickly then turned to the boy with a sad smile, "'Fraid just a licorice wand honey." The boy sighed and gave her the money. James felt bad for the kid who looked as if he hadn't eaten properly in weeks. He walked forward,

"Throw in three chocolate frogs and a couple Cauldron Cakes." James said holding out the money.

"It's fine, you don't need to -" the boy started.

"I insist, you look as if you haven't eaten in weeks," James said voicing his earlier thought.

"I can't pay you back." he said taking the money warily.

"It's fine, you can pay me back by sitting with me and my new friend Sirius."

The boy nodded and thanked James again. They walked back into the compartment, the boy sitting across from them looking sort of awkward.

"So," James said breaking the silence. "What's your name? I'm James Potter and this is my friend Sirius Black." Sirius gavp a little bow in the boy's direction.

"Hello, I'm Remus Lupin." Remus said not quite looking at them.

"Hey, Remus." James and Sirius said at the same time. "JINX!" They looked at each other and then burst out laughing.

They kept laughing until they caught the confused look on Remus's face which made them laugh even louder. At this even Remus smiled. As they all talked and laughed and ate sweets James couldn't help but be happy. He knew that with his new friends, it was going to be a great year.

**A/N: Hello anyone who's reading this. This is my first fanfiction so I would love some critique. Please review, I want to know how I did. Thanks**

**Jaisler**


	2. Hats, Blacks, and Teddy Bears

Chapter 2. Hats, Blacks, and Teddy Bears

Sirius looked at the castle amazed. He had heard so much about the castle but it hadn't done it justice. The sight was amazing enough to drive out his fear of the Sorting. Soon Sirius, James, and Remus were walking up the lawn to the large oak front doors which were opened to reveal a stern looking which in emerald robes and her greying hair in a bun. In what felt like no time at all she was explaining the houses and then leading them into the great hall up to a stool with an old hat on it.

Then as the whole school watched it opened it's mouth and begin to sing. Sirius, however, didn't bother to listen, he knew all about the houses, their qualities, and their histories, and before he knew it the hat finished its song to loud applause. After a bow to each house the hat stood straight and was still.

Sirius felt his nerves crash down on him. He watched Avery get Sorted into Slytherin the moment the Hat touched him then he heard, "Black, Sirius!"

He walked up and sat on the stool. The Hat went over his eyes, blocking out the view of the Great Hall.

"Ahh another Black," the Hat said. "Yet you seem... different."

"Well yeah, they're all mental, being pureblooded doesn't mean anything. And they're all cowards, I feel like they'll stab me in the back the moment it benefits them, even though I'm their son." Sirius was getting angrier as he ranted in his head. He realized how stupid this was; he was talking about his family issues to a hat.

"I don't really think your a Slytherin. You've got quite a mind and your very loyal. But your bravery trumps them all. It better be GRYFFINDOR!"

Sirius's smile couldn't have been wider as he sat down at the Gryffindor table, thinking of what his mother would say when she found out he was in Gryffindor.

* * *

><p>"Lupin, Remus!" McGonnagal called. He walked up and his head was covered by the Hat.<p>

"My my you've had to deal with a lot in your short life. You don't seem a Slytherin. You could be a Hufflepuff but it doesn't really suit you. So Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. You're very smart but you also seem very brave. It's a toss up really but you must be brave to deal with your... condition. It should be GRYFFINDOR!" The last word was shouted to the Hall and Remus sat next to Lily Evans who was Sorted a couple people before him. She smiled at him and they made small conversation, waiting for the feast to start.

* * *

><p>"Pettigrew, Peter!" Peter sort of wobbled up to the stool and felt the hat cover his eyes.<p>

"Hmm, I think we can rule out Ravenclaw, it's not for you. Maybe Hufflepuff but your alsonot the loyalest. So Gryffindor or Slytherin. Not my usual last two. Hmm, your difficult, you would probably save yourself first in danger but you have a spark of bravery, maybe Gryffindor would help it grow. GRYFFINDOR!

Peter was surprised but very pleased. He sat across from Frank Longbottom and a couple down from Remus smiling.

* * *

><p>"Potter, James!" James walked up to the stool with false confidence. Inside he was freaking out.<p>

"Well, first impression, Slytherin is definitely out. You are extremely loyal, almost to a fault. You also have a great mind but not the Ravenclaw drive. And Gryffindor, hmm. I think it's pretty obvious GRYFFINDOR!"

James smiled and sat right next to Sirius. He was thrilled and couldn't wait for the feast to start.

* * *

><p>James woke up. He looked around to see what had done it but it was the morning. His brain must have remembered that they have classes today. Apparently by the sound of four snoring boys in the dorm, his roommates hadn't. Remus woke while James was showering, and their other roommates, Frank and Peter, had already left by the time he and Remus were ready. They were walking out the door when they realized they'd forgotten Sirius.<p>

"Sirius!" James called but he wouldn't wake up. Then James had and idea and smiling deviously he gestured to his friend to help him flip Sirius's mattress over, with him on it.

"Whazzhapening?" Sirius said looking around stupidly from his position under his mattress.

"Hurry up and get ready we're gonna miss breakfast because of you." James said. At the word 'breakfast' Sirius jumped up. He then proceeded to get ready faster than anyone James knew, at least until he got up to his hair.

"Hurry up and stop being such a girl!" James called from the doorway.

"Sod off! I'm sorry for caring about the way I look, unlike you Mr. Bedhead!" Sirius called back.

"We're done waiting for you. We're going to breakfast." James said turning his back on his friend and gesturing to Remus to follow.

"What are you waiting for," Sirius said suddenly, walking through the doorway and past them, smiling. "We're gonna miss breakfast." James and Remus looked at each other. Then with a shrug they followed Sirius out the portrait hole.

"So what do we have first?" James asked Remus once they had gotten to the Great Hall and received schedules, not bothering to look at his own.

"Transfiguration then Potions with the Slytherins."

"Can't wait for Transfiguration, turning something into something else. Awesome. Potions I could do without though, especially with the Slytherins." James said after shoveling down a plate of waffles.

Then the post came. Some of the other First Years were surprised by the tons of owls flying in but James was expecting it and wasn't phased. He only looked up from his breakfast when a blood red envelope landed right in front of his best friend.

Sirius looked up, a slight smirk on his face. "Ah, I'm surprised it took her so long." he said to himself, eyeing the Howler.

Before Sirius could even open it, however, it exploded into flames, the voice of Sirius's mother:

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK! YOU 'DARE' GET SORTED INTO GRYFFINDOR! MUDBLOODS AND BLOOD TRAITORS ALL ATOUND YOU I AM COMING TO THE SCHOOL TOMORROW AND FORCING YOU INTO SLYTHERIN! WHY COULDN'T YOU BE MORE LIKE YOUR COUSINS OR YOUR BROTHER! ALL YOU DO IS BRING SHAME TO OUR FAMILY, AND SULLY THE BLACK FAMILY NAME! WHEN YOU GET HOME YOU WILL WISH YOU HAD NEVER BEEN BORN!"

As the flames of the Howler simmered and died James heard Sirius mutter darkly, "A bit late on the uptake dear mother, I've wished I hadn't been born everyday I've had to live in that hellhole you call home." He then turned to the Slytherin table with a smirk on his face before yelling across the Great Hall,

"Bella! Cissy! Thanks for owling my dear mum for me, I didn't have time seeing as I was to busy befriending my fellow Gryffindors and 'sullying the Black family name'." He then turned to the people who were looking at him and said loudly and clearly, "Go back to what you were doing! Nothing to see here!", before returning to his breakfast.

Just then the bell rang. They all jumped up and grabbed their bags. James saw Sirius grab an extra muffin as they left for McGonnagal's room, and he couldn't help but wonder what was going on in his friend's head at that moment.

"Transfiguration is some of the most difficult magic you will be performing at this school. It requires complete focus and I will not be tolerating any fooling around in this class." She then transfigured her desk into a pig and back again. They copied down a lot of complicated notes and then were given a match each, and told they had to make it into a needle. The trick was imaging that the match was already a needle. After a few tries James had done it.

McGonnagal was impressed to say the least as James didn't look like the kind of student who would be able to do it that quickly. The feat go him 10 points.

"Nice job mate!" Sirius said patting him on the back as they left class, his Howler at breakfast forgotten.

"It was nothing. The match recognized my shear awesomeness and couldn't help but do what I want."

Sirius and Remus rolled their eyes. James pushed Sirius playfully.

"Hey!" Sirius said with fake indigence. "Why didn't you push Remus!"

James rolled his eyes now and he and Sirius spent the trip to the dungeons pushing each other.

Potions was rather dull. They had to make a cure for boils and it was pretty simple. He and Sirius did pretty well. And after getting told the homework they left with Remus.

"How was your potion Rem?" James asked.

"Okay it was a little too light though."

"Eh, who cares about Potions anyway?" Sirius said shrugging as they entered the Great Hall for lunch.

"Well you need to get a NEWT in it to be an Auror." Remus replied as they sat down.

"Bullocks, it's not like we're gonna stop in the middle of a duel to give a counterclockwise stir to a cure for boils." Sirius said before stuffing his mouth with food.

"Yeah but you need to be familiar with poisons and antidotes on the fly so you can treat them." Remus replied.

"W'a evuh." Sirius said his mouth full. Remus rolled his eyes.

Soon the bell rang and they all got up. "Come on," James said slinging his bag over his shoulder. "We've got Charms next."

* * *

><p>It was Sunday so naturally James and Sirius were begging Remus to let them copy his completed homework.<p>

"Come on Rem, please, I'll help you with Transfiguration next time."

"No."

"I'll do your homework for a week."

"No."

"I'll buy you five boxes of chocolate frogs for your birthday."

"No."

"I'll get you five boxes of chocolate frogs now."

"How?" Remus asked, James's last comment catching his attention.

"I think my parents sent me some." James replied shrugging.

Remus sighed. "Fine." he finally acquiesced. James and Sirius high-fived smiling, both of them knowing Remus's soft spot for chocolate. Remus reached into his bag for the essay only to discover he didn't have it there.

"Bullocks, I've left it in the Library." he said annoyed.

"Then let's go get it!" Sirius exclaimed, he and James practically dragging Remus out of the portrait hole.

They were a couple corridors down when they heard a whimper. They turned around to see four Slytherin boys surrounding a short, chubby blond boy with watery blue eyes. He was surrounded, two of the Slytherins behind him grabbing his arm, while another one punched him in the gut. The fourth boy, one with greasy hair and a rather large nose seemed to be observing as the leader watching his henchmen doing his dirty work.

"Hey!" James shouted causing the five boys to look up. "Leave him alone!"

"What's it to you?" one of them asked.

"You don't even know what's going on," the greasy haired boy said. "So why don't you but out before you get involved in something you don't want to be a part of."

"No, I don't think I will." James replied looking angry. "You see I don't think it's quite fair, four on one, not to mention the fact the bloke doesn't even have a chance to fight back. How 'bout we even the odds, or are you prats afraid of a fair fight?" James pulled out his wand as did Sirius and a rather reluctant Remus. The boy, Peter, a fellow Gryffindor of their year, was released. He sunk to the ground in pain looking up at his saviors.

"Petrificus Totalus!" The greasy haired Slytherin cried. James and Sirius jumped apart, the spell flying between them.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" James said flicking his wand and causing one of the Slytherins to fly into his companions. The greasy hair boy dodged his floating henchmen.

"Hey, your that kid from the train!" Sirius exclaimed. "How've you been Snivilley?" Sirius had to jump out of the way of the curse that hurtled toward him.

"Petrificus Totalus." Snape dodged to hex causing it to crash into his companion who was just getting up.

"Rectusempra!" Snape dodged the hex causing yet another of his companions to fall. "

Petrificus Totalus!"

James thought quickly. He saw out of the corner of his eye a suit of armor. "Wingardium Leviosa!" The suit of armor jumped in front of him causing the spell to bounce off and hit the last Slytherin, leaving Snape alone. Remus had gone to help Peter and Sirius was off to the side watching James and Snape duel waiting to jump in at any moment.

"Petrificus Totalus!"

"Expelliarmus! Rectusempra!" Snape's wand flew out of his hand and James caught it easily, watching as Snape doubled over in uncontrollable laughter.

"Leave him ALONE!" James turned around to see a girl with flaming red hair and emerald green eyes look at him angrily, while pulling out her wand.

"You're kidding right?" James said looking at her in disbelief. She really was beautiful but he shook the feeling off, trying to focus on the matter at hand.

"Of course I'm not kidding Potter!" she spat the last word with disgust. "I walk out of the Library to find you and your friends attacking my friend!"

"You mean Snivellus over here." James said gesturing to Snape who was still doubled over in laughter. Lily flicked her wand freeing him so he could stand up and catch his breath.

"Just go away Potter and leave Severus and I alone!" she turned on her heel and walked away leaving James and his friends alone with Snape and the frozen Slytherins. James threw Snape his wand then went to help Remus with Peter.

"Come on guys, let's go." James said defeatedly helping Peter to stand.

"But James-" Sirius started.

"No," James cut him off. "It doesn't matter, she won't believe us anyway."

They went to lunch in silence, only broken when Remus asked, "Where did you learn all those spells James? We're still on Hinkypunks in Defense."

"My dad taught me," James said shrugging. "Said I should know how to defend myself. He's head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, I supposed he had is reasons."

"So Peter," James said turning towards their new companion. "We weren't helping you get away with murder, were we?"

"N-n-no, it wasn't that." Peter stuttered out. "It's just my dad's a muggleborn and my mom is a blood traitor for marrying him."

"Well it's a good thing we jumped in then." Sirius replied. "I'm Sirius by the way."

"I didn't say you weren't." Peter said quickly. James, Sirius, and Remus roared with laughter and Peter looked at them curiously.

"No, I'm Sirius, as in it's my name. Sirius Black." he said holding his hand out for Peter. They shook.

"Remus Lupin."

"James Potter."

They all shook hands. "Why haven't we talked Peter, I haven't seen you since the Sorting." James asked.

"Well I'm sort shy, I mostly hang out with Frank. And you guys are sorta loud, almost intimidating."

"Don't worry were really great big Teddy-Bears." Sirius said. "We're all fluffy and soft and..."

"Well anyway Pete," James said, speaking over his friends on going list of the qualities of Teddy Bears, (and cuddly and warm and furry...). "It's a pleasure."

"Oh yes," Sirius said, suddenly re-joining the conversation with a mock sophisticated voice. "Quite a pleasure, really. The pleasure is all mine." He grabbed Peter's hand and shook it vigorously.

"Indeed, indeed, but the pleasure is all 'mine', dear friend." James said taking Peter's other hand and shaking it as vigorously as well.

"No, no, no, no. I must insist that the pleasure is 'mine' fair gentleman."

They went on and on in their pointless argument. Peter turned to Remus and gave him a questioning look.

"Are they always like this." he asked Remus.

"You don't know the half of it, Pete. You don't know the half of it."

As they all finished up their homework everyone in the Common Room started trickling towards their dormitories. As James and Sirius walked up the staircase towards their dorm Sirius said,

"We should really get them back."

"Oh we will." James said a hint of a smirk forming and his hazel eyes sparkling. "The Slytherins won't know what hit them."

**A/N: Second chapter. Hope you liked it. Thanks to all of those who reviewed, it really made my day, especially considering I didn't expect any. I'll update soon, Happy New Years Eve!**


	3. Revenge Is A Dish Best Served Cold

Chapter 3. Revenge Is A Dish Best Served Cold

It had been a couple weeks since their fight with Snape and his Slytherin cronies whom Sirius had told them were Avery, Nott, and Mulciber. James didn't like them and the feeling was mutual. They shot each other dirty looks and exchanged snide comments. James could tell it was driving Sirius crazy that they weren't doing more.

"What are we going to do about them?" Sirius asked for the fiftieth time, obviously annoyed with all the waiting.

"You'll soon see young one." James said with a stupid grin on his face and in a fortune teller-like voice. Sirius pushed him off his chair and James retaliated by pulling Sirius's chair out from under them. Unfortunately for them the Library wasn't the best place for this and they were kicked out.

It wasn't until a week later that Sirius and James finally decided to put their plan into action. Both Remus, who seemed hesitant at first and Peter, who was a little too enthusiastic, were helping them plan. James had shown them the Invisibility Cloak his father had given him for his eleventh birthday and Sirius thought this was awesome. They found out the password and with a little help from Fabian and Gideon Prewett, two red-headed fourth year twins who had taken a liking to their group, they had not only gotten into the Slytherin Common Room late in the night but they had set everything up.

* * *

><p>The next morning in the Great Hall, the slightly tired but very happy Sirius sat down with his other tired and happy friends. They had gotten to breakfast early and all looked over at the Slytherin Table expectantly, unsurprised to see tracks of snow leading up to many angry students who looked as if they had horrible dandruff. Some of the older students looked fine, having easily magicked themselves clean, but, in their nature, had decided not to help the younger ones. Sirius was especially happy to see all of their Slytherin rivals looking cold and unhappy.<p>

All the teachers were bemused as to why there was a blizzard in the Slytherin Common Room. There was a total of four feet of snow on the floor of the Slytherin Common Room and dormitories. The storm had left the temperature in the Common Room 15 degrees below zero. All the younger students were shivering and were wearing their fur cloaks. Professor Dumbledore fixed it very easily and warmed up the Slytherins with a flick of his wand, but it was still a laugh for all the other houses. Sirius was so happy at seeing his many cousins and enemies looking cold, disheveled, and dandruff ridden. James had even gotten pictures so that they could 'look back' on their great work at the end of the year. They were laughing all day smiling and wishing they could take credit for their work.

"We are really good at this." Sirius told his friends for the umpteenth time as they sat in the Common Room doing the week's homework.

"Really? I didn't hear you the first thousand times." James replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Yes really. I honestly don't know how you didn't hear me before. Maybe you should get your ears checked." Sirius said with mock seriousness.

"Will you two shut up for a minute!" Remus snapped. "You two realize that I need to finish the essay for you guys to copy it."

They all laughed at this as Remus was not only he calm one but never let them copy work.

"What's up Rem?" Sirius asked with a little shove. "Your time of the month already?" He and James laughed, as did Peter once he caught on but Remus just looked somber. Sirius decided to let it go.

"So what's our next move?" Sirius asked looking at James expectantly.

"I don't know," James said slowly. "Last time we did it for revenge but I think next time it should just be to get us attention. Something big that the whole school can see."

"The Halloween Feast!" Sirius exclaimed. "It's in a week. Think we can come up with something before then?"

"You guys realize that if you spent half as much time doing homework as you do thinking of pranks then I wouldn't have to do it for you." Remus interrupted.

"Yes but then we'd have to, you know, do it." James said casually. Sirius chuckled and Peter started snickering madly.

"You okay Pete?" James said looking at him. "The last thing we need is you wetting your pants."

Sirius started howling with laughter and Peter looked embarrassed.

"Just kidding Pete," James added. "Now on to more important matters... Halloween!"

**A/N: Short chapter, i know, especially considering how long the others were. Next chapter is the Halloween prank and itll be up any time between now and the weekend. See you soon!**

**-Jaisler**


	4. Halloween Hilarity

Chapter 4. Halloween Hilarity

**Disclamer: I realized I havent done this yet but Harry Potter isnt mine :( But the plot and any OCs that might appear throughout the story are mine.**

October was nearly over and classes were becoming more difficult for the first years. James was writing his Transfiguration essay on the Transfiguration of an apple into a pear they did the other day and their observations (i.e. taste, color, shape, etc). He found the assignment boring even though it was easy, and he couldn't even ask Remus because he had had to leave. Something about his Grandma being sick. James didn't remember his grandparents very much as Charlus and Dorea Potter, his grandparents, died early in his life, (James's parents had had him later in life so it was expected). At least Remus would be back tomorrow.

James couldn't wait until Halloween and not just for the feast, which was supposed to be amazing. The prank they had thought up was going to be great and it was already being put into action. James couldn't wait until tomorrow.

He was interrupted from his thoughts by a loud, beautiful laugh. He saw that it came from the girl with flaming red hair and emerald green eyes, the one that hated him because she was friends with that git Snape, laughing along with the other girls she was talking with. Lily Evans. That was her name. He sighed wishing that he could be friends with her, especially since she hated him for something he didn't really do.

Summoning all his courage he put his quill down and walked over to the table the girls were sitting at.

"Hey ladies." he said casually as he pulled up a chair. All of the girls giggled. Except for Lily. She glared at him and it took all of his courage not to quail in fear under her glare.

"What do you want Potter." she spat out looking at him in disgust.

"I wanted to talk to you. Er... in private if that's okay." he said glancing at the other girls sitting next to Lily.

"Fine." she sighed. She got up and led him towards the bookshelves. She sat in an open chair and he stood against the wall.

"I wanted to talk to you." he repeated.

"That much is obvious." she replied scathingly. James ignored the comment.

"I wanted to say that I don't think you really know what happened a couple weeks ago. When you watched me hex Snape."

"Really? I was under the impression I watched you hex my friend. Oh yeah, that's probably because I watched you hex my friend."

James was tired of her angry remarks. "Well maybe if you had looked around then you would have seen three other Slytherins with him. Not to mention a kid from your House on the floor in pain. You wanna know why? Because your dear 'friend' and his cronies were beating him up because of his blood status. My friends and I only stepped in because we saw someone in our House, someone we share a dorm with, being beaten up, his wand taken away and his hands held behind his back while he was punched in the gut, cornered by four people. So yes, I hexed your friend, I hexed him because him and his friends were beating someone up for no reason and not even giving him the slightest chance of fighting back. Me and my trustful friends were hexing them so that Peter didn't have to go to the Hospital Wing. So maybe you should check the facts instead of being blinded and biased." James finished his rant and turned away from a shocked Lily Evans.

* * *

><p>"Three..."<p>

"Two..."

"One..."

The Great Hall exploded, pumpkin guts from the hundreds of jack-o-lanterns flying in all directions and covering all of the students and teachers. Fireworks exploded everywhere, multi-colored sparks and all sorts of magnificent designs flew around the Hall. A bunch of the sparks began to come together spelling out 'Happy Halloween Hogwarts!'. The Hall cheered.

Soon the fireworks were done and the teachers had gotten rid of the pumpkin guts. The whole school was buzzing as to who pulled off such a spectacular prank and not one of them expected it to be a group of innocent looking First Years.

They were walking down the corridor towards the Gryffindor Common Room when they heard Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore talking.

"Yes, it was quite the trick. Must've taken more than one person but even if we found out I don't think that they would need to be punished; it was all in good fun."

"I quite agree Albus, though do you have any idea who it was?" Professor McGonagall replied.

"I have a few ideas but whoever they are, they are very creative and very clever."

Their conversation continues after that but the group stopped listening after that, feeling quite pleased with themselves.

"We are good at this." James said to his friends as they walked through the portrait hole and towards their dormitory.

"Ha! I told you!" Sirius yelled happily. James pushed him. Sirius pushed back. This "fight" resulted in a small pillow fight which soon erupted into a full fledged, four way, pillow war which lasted for the next hour and resulted in a trashed dorm.

James sat on his bed breathing heavily looking at his three friends. Their books and clothes were strewn on the floor covered in feathers from their pillows.

"You fight honorably my friends." James said dramatically.

"You're not so bad yourself." Sirius said in the same voice.

"Don't kid yourselves the victory was clearly mine!" Remus said smirking in the same dramatic voice as the others.

"Are you kidding me Rem, you were like a piece of paper! I could have poked you and it would knock you over!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Nonsense, my strength and skills are far superior to yours!" Remus smirked not believing a word of what he was saying, he was just riling Sirius up. James caught on too and snuck past Remus and got right behind Sirius. He grabbed a pillow off the floor and then whacked Sirius with it, hard. He fell off his bed with an 'oof!'. They all laughed at this and Sirius pulled out his wand. He conjured at least a hundred more pillows and set them flying at his friends.

James and Remus levitated the pillows flying at them out of the way. Peter on the other hand, wasn't so lucky and was buried in pillows.

The war recommenced, more violent than before. One of the best parts was when their other dorm mate, Frank Longbottom, unexpectedly stumbled upon a war zone and had to fight his way back to the safety of the Common Room. Pillows broke windows, knocked over books, other things on shelves, and James's glasses. By the time they were done it was well past midnight and they all collapsed onto their beds exhausted.

As they all fell asleep, one by one, they were all happy, the seal of their friendship stronger, and not one of them expected how far their newfound friendship would go, how close they would all become, or how tragically it would end on the very same day, 10 years later.

**A/N: Another chapter done! I dont remember when the last time i updated was but just in case Happy New Year! I hope you liked it, please review!**


	5. Apologize

Chapter 5. Apologize

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Harry Potter and therefore, I don't own the Marauders. Srry.**

November had arrived and with it, the start of the Quidditch Season. This meant that for Remus, his friends were even more annoying than usual, Sirius because buzz about Quidditch had replaced the curiosity about their Halloween prank and he wanted more attention, and James because now he constantly ranted about how First years should be able to play.

So that is why Remus sat in the Library doing his homework, alone rather than up in the Common Room. He was disrupted from his Herebology essay by a red headed girl with bright, emerald green eyes.

"Hey Lily. What's up?" Remus asked looking at her expectantly.

"Hey I was wondering if I could talk to you about that fight between James and Snape in September."

"What about it?"

"Well Severus said that you, Potter, Black, and Peter ambushed him and his friends, but James said that you, him, and Black stumbled on Snape and his friends beating Peter up because of his parentage."

"Which do you believe?" Remus asked her raising his eyebrow.

"Well I don't know. It doesn't seem like something you would do. But the Sev I know wouldn't do it either."

Lily said not looking him in the eye.

"As I was there I would say James had it right. He saw them beating up Peter and sprung into action. He really took them all himself, Sirius and I only casting a couple spells. I was helping Peter and Sirius hit one of them, Avery I think, but James took them all. It was pretty cool."

Lily looked as if this story was really new to her. He supposed James hadn't given her all the details and it was obviously different from Severus's story.

"You know, I'd say that Severus has made friends that are a bad influence on him. Maybe you should talk to him."

"Yeah. Okay thanks Remus." She said and with a wave she left the Library in search of her friend.

Only five minutes later, when Remus had finally gotten some momentum he was interrupted yet again, this time by roaring laughter. He looked up to see James and Sirius laughing next to a confused Peter. They all walked over to him and plopped down in chairs at the table he was working at.

"Wazzup Remmy?" Sirius said.

"Remmy?" Remus asked raising an eyebrow at his friend. "Seriously?"

He heard James groan as Sirius said, "I'm always Sirius." Remus watched James push Sirius causing him to land on the floor. Remus, James, and Peter all laughed at his expense and Sirius put on an expression of mock hurt. He then tackled James and the two of them crashed into Peter causing all of them to fall on Remus.

"OUT! OUT! OUT!" The four of them turned around in horror to see Madam Prince running at them, wands raised, an army of quills floating menacingly behind her. With a flick of her wand the quills attacked and the boys ran, their bags bouncing off their legs as they ran for their lives. As they turned the corner they saw their refuge: the staircase leading to Gryffindor Tower. However just as they were about to make it the staircase swung out of their way. Remus groaned and turned around to see the quills were getting closer. He went to put his arms over his head when he saw that the army of quills were replaced by a flock of different types of birds that flew over their heads and out open windows. Remus turned to see James, his wand out and pointing where the quills and just been.

"Impressive Potter. That's very advanced Transfiguration. 40 points to Gryffindor." the boys turned to see Professor McGonagall looking at them, walking down the staircase which had now returned. She walked past them and down the corridor.

"That really is advanced magic James," Remus said looking at James, impressed. "We don't do that kind of Transfiguration until third or fourth year."

"I'm just that awesome." James said smugly, puffing out his chest.

"Oh shut up." Sirius said pushing James as they entered the Common Room.

"Here we go again." Remus said exasperatedly to Peter, stepping out of the way as James tackled Sirius.

* * *

><p>James sat in Transfiguration, having already Transfigured his mouse into a red and gold snuffbox. McGonagall had awarded him 10 points for performing it most quickly and the elegance of the snuffbox, but James didn't really care. It was a couple days more than a fortnight until the Christmas Holidays and he couldn't wait. He sighed and looked around the classroom, bored. Sirius and Remus were both making progress, their mice changing slightly but still having mousy features. He watched McGonagall give Peter his third mouse. Finally, his eyes landed on Lily. She was pointing her wand at the mouse, concentrating intensely, and muttering the spell under her breath. Then she stopped as if she knew someone was watching her, and she turned to look at James. They looked at each other for a second and then she turned back to her work, not quite as concentrated as before.<p>

Soon enough McGonagall assigned them an essay for homework (a foot and a half on their progress and their snuffbox). James packed up his books and left for lunch. He walked down the corridor, alone as his friends had went ahead.

"James!" he heard someone call from behind him. James turned around to see the person he least suspected; Lily.

"What?" he said rather rudely. "Sorry," he muttered. "I'm just not in the best of moods." _Especially with you _he thought to himself.

"Well," she said not looking at him properly. "I... uh, wanted to apologize." her voice went low towards the end, almost a mutter.

James was quiet for a moment, not sure how to proceed "For what?" James asked.

She gave him a look as if it were obvious. "For assuming you were bullying my friend. For, as a result, being hateful for you because of that assumption. And for Severus acting the way he was."

James looked at her and sighed. "Alright then. Care to start over?"

Lily's face brightened immediately. "Yes please."

"James Potter." he said bowing then offering Lily his hand.

She giggled. "Lily Evans." she said taking his hand and shaking it.

James glanced at his watch and saw they had already missed fifteen minutes of lunch. "Hurry!" he practically yelled, grabbing Lily's hand and practically dragging her towards the Great Hall.

"What is it?" she asked looking around, wondering what would make James suddenly grab her and drag her away from where they had been standing.

"We've missed almost a third of lunch!" James yelped. Lily couldn't help it, she broke down in fits of hysterical laughter.

"Your making us sprint through the castle for _lunch_!" she finally go out.

"What?" James asked her indignantly.

"Nothing." she said muttering something that sounded oddly like 'boys'.

They finally arrived in the Great Hall talking and laughing together. They sat down with the other Gryffindor first years.

"What is this?" Alice Dearborn, one of Lily's friends, said shocked. "Lily Marie Evans, standing within 5 yards of and laughing with the arrogant, bullying, toe rag James Potter?"

Lily's friends all laughed, as did Sirius, Remus, and Peter. Lily blushed looking away from James who's smile faltered slightly.

"What?" Lily said defensively. "That was when I thought you were torturing Sev."

"No its fine, I'm just surprised Miss goody two-shoes Evans would use such language." James said laughing. Lily blushed more as they all laughed.

"Oh shut up, the lot of you." Lily said smiling slightly.

"Okay dear Lily-petal," Sirius said with a mock salute. The others laughed again and Lily sighed. James leaned in and whispered to her.

"Sorry."

**A/N: Here's chapter 5! Sorry its later than usual, I'm aiming to update at least once a week (on the weekend probably). Hope you liked this chapter ans see you soon!**

**PS: For those of you confused about Charlus and Dorea Potter I looked up some stuff on them and it said they had one son, but it didn't say it was James, so I made them James's grandparents. Hope that clears everything up. Review please!**


	6. Twas Mischief Before Christmas

Chapter 6. 'Twas Mischief Before Christmas

James woke up the next morning smiling. He was friends with Lily Evans. Fun, happy, smart, funny, pretty…

James smiled happily to himself; they were friends, she didn't hate him. His smile broadened as he showered and got into his robes. Then he realized it was Saturday. He sighed and changed into a red t shirt and a pair of jeans. He put on his black converse and turned around to look at his dorm-mates. There was Sirius, eagle spread and his blankets on the floor. He was snoring loudly, so loudly that James had no idea how he had been sleeping just a half an hour ago.

The next bed down was Remus, splayed out and breathing silently. He looked at peace. In the next bed was Peter, or rather, on the floor next to the next bed was Peter. He looked as if he had fallen in the middle of the night and hadn't woken up. He was slumped down awkwardly. On the last bed was Frank Longbottom. He was nice enough and he got along with the rest of the boys. He was sleeping peacefully his chest rising and falling slowly. They all looked to be deep in sleep.

James sighed, and, deciding there was no point in standing there, watching his friends sleep, turned away and left the dorm. He walked down the spiral staircase and entered the Common Room. It was deserted all except for one person, a certain red head with a temper as fiery as her hair. James looked at her for a second before he realized she was sniffling. He walked up to her and sat down next to her on the fluffy couch in front of the fire.

She looked up at him, her eyes red, and he knew she had been crying. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing." she said wiping her face on her sleeve.

"Really?" James asked.

"Yeah just my sister being annoying is all." She said, wiping her face.

"Oh, okay. Wanna go to breakfast?" James asked.

"Sure." They walked through the portrait hole and down towards the Great Hall.

"So what's up with your sister?" James asked casually.

"Well I'm muggleborn and so obviously I didn't know I was a witch until I was told about Hogwarts. I have an older sister, Petunia, and she's a muggle. She's jealous, I think, but the problem is now she hates me. She calls me a freak and is just horrible towards me, or at least, she was like that when I left."

"Oh," James said understanding. "So you're worried about what things will be like when you get home."

Lily nodded. "Look," James said. "I don't have any siblings but I think this will blow over. You're sisters and you were on good terms before the Hogwarts letter, right?" Lily nodded. "So, you're still the same person, you had always been a witch, you just hadn't known yet. And if, worse case scenario it doesn't blow over then is her loss and you have loads of great friends here, okay?"

Lily nodded again. "Great." James said smiling. Soon enough they were down at the almost empty Great Hall. They sat down at the Gryffindor table, and began eating.

Within a minute, however, someone came over. James looked up to see none other than Snape standing next to Lily, tapping her on the shoulder. They have a whispered argument then Lily sighs.

"James, I gotta go, I'll see you around." she then got up and followed Snape out of the Great Hall.

"Bad luck, mate." said a voice from behind him. He turned around to see Sirius sitting next to him and Remus, Peter, and Frank sitting across from him.

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>"Sev, what is it?" Lily said, slightly annoyed.<p>

"What were you doing with 'him'!" Severus asked angrily

"What were you doing with Avery, Mulciber, and Nott, then?" Lily retorted firing up. "Yeah I heard and I figured you were smart enough not to lie to me."

"Lily-" Severus started.

"No Sev. It's not right, why'd you do that to Peter, why'd you do that to him just because of his parentage? And if that's what you do why aren't I on the receiving end?" her face was reddening as she spoke, turning as fiery as her hair.

"Lily-" he tried again.

"No 'Severus'." He looked physically hurt at the use of his full name. "I don't know what's gotten into you, but you are not the Sev I know and care for. Clean up your mess Severus." and with that she stormed away leaving a hurt and angry Severus in her wake.

* * *

><p>"This is all your fault Potter."<p>

James turned around to see none other than Snape looking down at him angrily.

"What? You attacking my friend for no real reason other than racism leading to you fighting with Lily is 'my' fault!" James looked at him incredulously.

"I'll get you for this Potter." Snape said giving his one last dirty look before turning on his heel and storming from the Great Hall.

"What a prat." Sirius said watching Snape's retreating form.

"Whatever." James said turning back towards his breakfast. "I think we should do something before the break."

"Like what?" Sirius asked eagerly and Peter too looked up at him with excitement.

"It doesn't have to be a prank. I want to know the castle, hiding places, secret passageways out and around the school, and anything else we could use either for pranks, or in general."

"Well I say, we're first years and it's only just the end of first term, we've got time for learning about the castle, I say we pull an end of term prank." Sirius said, rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

"I'm sure we'll think of something." James said smiling at the prospect of another prank as they left the Great Hall. As they talked and joked around they didn't realize where their feel were taking them until they felt a blast of cold air, even colder than the freezing corridors, and realized that they were a couple steps away from the grounds which were covered in mountains of snow. They all looked at each other for a second before they all ran outside into the perfect snow. It was fluffy yet compactable and there were mountains of it. They all had their cloaks from when they went to breakfast as it was freezing the corridors so none of them were cold: yet. They ended up in an all out snow war. Alliances were made and broken. Three of them would team up on the last or they would form teams of two and battle it out, but for the most part it was a free-for-all. The majority of the time they did it all by hand, no magic, until it was Peter, Remus, and Sirius all against James.

"Surrender James!" Sirius yelled dramatically. Him and his teammates all armed and ready to fire.

"Never!" James yelled back smiling. The attack started. James was beleaguered with snowballs but his incredible reflexes helped him dodge the lion's share. With so many snowballs coming at him though he couldn't fight back. He was slowly backing towards the tree by the lake and promptly ran behind it for shelter. He stood there panting and watching his breath evaporate. Suddenly he felt snow hit his head.

"Impossible," he thought to himself. "They couldn't already have caught up to me yet.".

Just then he was hit again and he realized where the snow was coming from: the tree. He thought fast and jumped from behind the tree.

"Come and get me!" he yelled at his friends as he slowly backed up once again. They once again pelted him with snowballs, which he, again, dodged the majority of, until all three of his friends were right under the tree.

"Expelliarmus!" James yelled whipping out his wand and pointing straight for the tree branches. The spell collided with the branches and all the snow plummeted towards the ground, and James watched in satisfaction as it hit the three boys in its way. Remus had been smart enough to pull his hood over his face and dive down, covering his face, while Sirius and Peter weren't so lucky. Too busy staring at the falling snow they didn't try to escape until it was too late.

But within the minute the battle was back on, and it continued, more fearsome than before, for a few hours until the exhausted boys stumbled into the Great Hall for dinner. Some people looked at them but most ignored them as they sat down at the Gryffindor table and began to eat ravenously.

"So what about our prank?" Sirius asked between mouthfuls.

"I was thinking rather than a huge prank we just do small mischievous things." James said with a smirk.

"Wow James, I'm surprised you know such a big word." Remus said with a smirk. They all laughed

"Wait did Remmy just make a joke? Owl the Daily Prophet this could make the front page!" Sirius said with a little shove towards Remus as they all laughed again.

They were all stuffed but somehow, when the dessert appeared, they managed two helpings of everything apiece. They went to bed smiling, feeling full, warm, and content.

* * *

><p>The last fortnight of term was plagued with a lot of mess. Whenever a teacher used chalk it would explode in their faces, Filch's office was plagued with dungbombs, the silverware at the tables would float away if you picked them up without asking their permission, and there was just overall mayhem. Three days before break, when all of McGonagall's food turned into cat food, she broke.<p>

"I don't know who the 'Marauders' behind this recent mischief are but when I find them they will have two weeks of detention for every single prank they've pulled. You've been warned." She sat down again and reached for some pasta which once again turned into cat food. With a sigh McGonagall turned into a cat and began to eat her food with dignity.

"What do you think of that?" Sirius asked as they left the Great Hall and walked toward the Common Room.

"What the detention? Nothing, they won't catch us unless we want to be caught." James replied casually.

"No I mean what she called us. The Marauders. It's catchy; I like it." Sirius said before saying the password 'Fairy Lights'.

"A group name, are you serious?" Remus asked raising his eyebrow. He realized his mistake a second late.

"Why yes I am, as always. It's my name." Sirius said with a smirk. James, Remus and Peter groaned.

"Whatever." Remus said sighing as he sat down and pulled out a book.

"I kinda like it actually." James said thoughtfully. This sold Peter instantly and eventually Remus agreed, still reluctant. And from then on they were the Marauders, though no one but them yet knew it.

On the day of the end of term feast, the school approached the Great Hall with apprehension. They were surprises when they all made it there unscathed, and all settled in for the feast. Everyone was on their toes through the whole meal, looking over their shoulders and feeling overall nervousness. However, though everyone was expecting the worse nothing happened. And so at the end of the feast, everyone let out a slight sigh of relief.

"We have them right where we want them." Sirius said dramatically.

"Oh stop being so dramatic and do the charm." James said to him in a low voice.

"You do the charm." Sirius shot back at him.

"Okay." James said with a smirk. He then pulled out his wand and pointed it at the floor. "Glisseo." he whispered.

"Hey I wanted to do it!" Sirius whined.

"Sshh Dumbledore's about to dismiss us." James hissed at Sirius.

"And so ends our first term of the year. It seems like only yesterday the year started again. Whether you are going home for the holiday or staying here at Hogwarts have a wonderful holiday. Now off you go, your beds await."

The benches slid back as people pushed them back to get up. Soon the whole school was slipping and sliding on the ice-feeling floor. The professors vanished the tables so no one got hurt and a few people transfigured they're shoes into ice skates. Then fireworks exploded into the words: 'Enjoy Your Holidays! ~ The Marauders.' The Great Hall burst into applause and Professor McGonagall smiled at the signature.

And the Hogwarts Legend was born.

**A/N: I know a lot of you are surprised at the friendship between Lily and James this early on but don't worry, I have a plan. This story will be canon so I'm not changing anything, you'll all see soon (hopefully). Review please, I want to know how I'm doing!**


	7. Holiday and Homicide

Chapter 7. Holiday and Homicide

Sirius woke up to the sun shining through his window. _That's funny,_ he thought. _I'm pretty sure my window is on the other side of my bed._

Suddenly he remembered; he was staying with the Potter's for the holiday! He jumped out of bed smiling brightly and proceeded to shower and get dressed. He spent a lot of time on his hair; more than most 11 year old boys do, and looked at himself in the mirror that was in his room to make sure his appearance was acceptable.

He remembered yesterday and smiled. Be remembered his parents not coming to pick him up from the station and the Potters inviting him for dinner, saying they'd Floo him to his house afterwards. He smiled as he remembered his mother saying that as punishment he wouldn't be allowed to stay for the holidays. His smile widened as he remembered the Potters staying he could stay over for the holiday.

He opened the door to the room he had been sleeping in and saw that the door to James's room, across the hall from his, was still closed. Smiling mischievously to himself he crept into his best friend's room. Quidditch posters covered the walls and there was a Gryffindor banner over James's bed. Sirius smirked again as he went to the side of his friends bed and flipped the mattress over.

"ARRRGGHHHH!" James yelled as he landed on the floor, his mattress on top of him.

"That's what you get for flipping me over on the first day. Sirius said smugly watching as James struggled to get up and then put his round glasses on.

"What? You mean from the first day of school? Seriously?" James asked, before realizing his mistake. Sirius smirked again as he said "I'm always Sirius." James rolled his eyes.

"Whatever Mr. Grudgey Pants." James replied.

"Grudgey Pants James, you serious?" Sirius said looking at his friend skeptically.

"First off I'm James, not Sirius. I don't know how you confused us as I'm clearly more attractive." Sirius snorted at that but James ignored him. "Secondly, it's _Mr._ Grudgey Pants." James said, looking at Sirius as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Now it was Sirius's turn to roll his eyes.

"Whatever, I'm gonna go for breakfast." Sirius said turning away and leaving the room. He got lost for a couple minutes as a result of the overall largeness of Potter Manor and when he finally got to the kitchen James was already there, eating pancakes, his wet hair in his face.

"What took you so long? you left like 10 minutes before I did." James asked looking up from his breakfast.

"I got lost." Sirius mumbled not looking at James.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you." James said with a growing smile.

"Leave the poor boy alone it takes a while to get user to this castle of a house, it's practically as big as Hogwarts!" Mrs. Potter said walking in with her husband.

"That's a bit dramatic honey." Mr. Potter said, putting his arm around Mrs. Potter's waist.

"Oooooooooh!" Sirius said, with fake realization. "That's where he gets it from!"

Mr. and Mrs. Potter laughed at that as James's cheeks turned slightly red. Sirius smiled at his friends embarrassment 'what's the harm in poking fun' he thought to himself, sitting down next to James and beginning to eat the breakfast put out for him by the Potter's house-elf, Misty.

Misty was a free elf and did get paid (though not too much or she'd throw a fit). She was almost a part of the family, and was treated with great respect. Sirius had taken an immediate liking to her, she was much better than Kreacher (his house elf), not that that was very difficult in his eyes.

Life at the Potters' was great. It was different from everything Sirius knew living at the "Noble and Most Ancient House of Black". They were very informal and nice, two things not accepted in his house. He had to refer to his parents as Mother and Father, and they never showed affection for one another, and as for niceness, it was almost a requirement to be a horrible person (with the exception of his cousin Andromeda, an Uncle of his, and Regulus).

Sirius loved it. Everything about life with the Potter family made him happy and after all the misery he felt at home it was welcome. It was shaping to be the best holiday Sirius had ever had.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Lily,<em>

_I'm really 'really' sorry about what happened. I swear I didn't know anything about that. Avery said that Peter had stolen his stuff and I never would have joined them had I known the true reason. Please meet me at the park. I'll be there at one._

_Love, _

_Sev_

Lily looked down at the letter and smiled. She was extremely happy that she hadn't lost her best friend. It had all been a misunderstanding. Her smile widened as she saw that it was already half passed twelve. She grabbed her jacket and, after telling her parents where she was going, began walking to the park, still smiling about having Sev back.

* * *

><p>"Merry Christmas!" James yelled, jumping onto Sirius's bed and hopping over his groggy and disoriented friend.<p>

"It's Christmas?" Sirius asked.

"No it's Valentine's Day." James said sarcastically.

"Really?" Sirius asked looking James over. "I don't see my chocolate and flowers."

James rolled his eyes as he got off the bed and left the room, not checking to see if his friend was following him. Loud and quick footsteps behind him told James he was but James acted as if he hadn't heard, continuing towards their large, fully decorated Christmas tree, a large pile of presents underneath it.

"PRESENTS!" James heard someone shout from behind him. He turned in time to see Sirius jump the remaining steps on the staircase he was galloping down and run forward.

"Yes, hopefully that is okay with you." James's dad said, walking into the living room with James's mom.

"Merry Christmas Mum, Dad." James said hugging them.

"Group hug!" Sirius yelled before crashing into the Potters and giving them a bear hug. James rolled his eyes at his friend's antics but did nothing to stop him. After what James had seen of Mrs. Black she wasn't very caring and Sirius deserved people who were.

* * *

><p><em>Mr. Borris Sinistra, age 43, an Unspeakable for the Department of Mysteries, was killed last night along with his wife. Their daughter, 10 year old Aurora, had to move in with her grandmother, the ex Astronomy professor at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The Auror Department is doing all that they can to catch the killer, but people are wondering if Mr. Sinistra's death is related to that of Mr. MacDougal, ex Auror, as well as the other recent deaths...<em>

"That's the seventh death in the fortnight Liz, there's something going on here, something bigger than the Minister thinks." Harold Potter said looking concernedly at his wife.

"Harry, do you think you're overreacting just a-" Elizabeth Potter began before her husband interrupted her.

"Liz, we're in a time of peace, there shouldn't be this many murders. And have you noticed that all of these people are high up in the Ministry or holders of what could be considered valuable information? Aurors, Unspeakables, and Heads of Departments, why would someone need to kill them? I think someone is trying to accomplish something by this, these aren't the random murders of madman."

"Harold, please." Mrs. Potter said stopping her husband's train of thought. "Aren't you supposed to be retiring soon? Just talk to Crouch, he will be taking over for you, maybe you can let him deal with this."

"I just don't know Lizzie, why does it have to happen now, and James, what of we get-" Harold Potter started before his wife interrupted him again.

"Harold Potter, don't even think of finishing that sentence. There is no reason to believe that will happen and if it did James would be fine. Do you think that because we would be gone that no one would take care of him? What about all of our friends, and even excluding all of them what about Albus and Minerva? They would easily be able to arrange something for times when he isn't in school. But I refuse to continue this conversation any longer. Your worrying won't help anything."

"Yes Honey." He finally acquiesced.

James stayed still for a minute, making sure his parents were done talking before he crept back into his room, barely making a sound. He lay down in his bed and pulled his covers around him thinking over what his parents had said. Was it just a coincidence or were these deaths related? And if they were, what did that mean for the future? These questions circled around James's head for a while before he fell into an uneasy sleep. He'd see what his friends would say tomorrow on the train.

**A/N: Hope you liked it. I've noticed that I'm getting a lot of alerts and hits but not as many reviews. Please review what you think and thank you to all of those who review and/or favorite/alerted this story.**

**Ps. For anyone wondering Alice Dearborn is future Alice Longbottom.**

**Pps. If anyone has any prank ideas you can put them in ur review and if I use them I'll give u credit.**


	8. Disrespect

Chapter 8. Disrespect

Remus stood on his slightly shaky legs. His skin was pale and he had large bags under his tired eyes. His mom had healed the minor cuts and the only ones that had left scars were on his chest and those were covered by his shirt and robes.

Suddenly Remus heard a shout from behind him. "REMMY!" There was only one person Remus knew was both loud enough to be heard across an entire train platform filled with people and who called him Remmy.

However before he could say hello to his friend he was tackled, literally, to the ground by one of his best friends Sirius Black.

"Sirius, ge'off me!" Remus barely managed to say with the little air he had.

"Let him breath Sirius." James said standing behind them and watching the scene with an amused look, his hands in his pockets.

"Hey James." Remus managed once he got up.

"Hey Remus. You don't look so good; did you get sick or something over the break?"

"Yeah, I had the flu." Remus said shortly, hoping his friends would buy the lie.

"That would explain why you got knocked down so easily, we're gonna have to build up your strength Remmy, can't have you fainting in class." Sirius said patting Remus on the back causing him to stumble slightly.

"Come on, let's go find a compartment." James said motioning his friends towards the train.

* * *

><p>"So your dad thinks that there's some Dark wizard on the rise?" Sirius asked looking at his friends while eating a chocolate frog.<p>

"That's what I heard, he said that all of the deaths that have been in the papers have been towards important people in the Ministry, and all of them were pureblood except for one who was half-blood."

Sirius's heart sank. He'd bet money that his parents were involved with this in some way and if not them, than the rest of his family would become part of it; if they weren't already.

"Bet my family's a part of this." he said casually. He saw Peter look up in surprise.

"Come on Pete, you heard my Howler, you've heard my complaints, I wouldn't be surprised if it was one of my parents' important pureblood friends." he said, making air quotes as he said the last three words.

Just then the conductor told then they had five minutes until they reached Hogwarts. The four boys changed into their robes and put everything in their trunks. When the train began to slow down they raced out of their compartment, not wanting to get caught in the crowd and made it to the doors before the train was stopped.

The moment the train stopped, Remus wouldn't let Sirius and James jump out while it was moving; they opened the door and walked out into the snowy Hogsmeade Station. They found a carriage easily and hopped in.

As they walked up the staircase towards the open oak doors, Sirius slowly pulled out his wand and pointed it at the snowy ground.

"_Wingadium Leviosa_." He said quietly, flicking his wand. The snow pile rose slowly into the air until it was right above James, Remus, and Peter.

_Thump_! The snow landed on them in a heap and Sirius roared with laughter. That is, until the snowball that was thrown into his open mouth caused him to choke. The boys all had a good laugh at their own expense and walked into the Great Hall smiling. They cast a quick drying charm on themselves and dug into the food which had already appeared on the golden plates.

* * *

><p>James led his friends out of the nearly empty Great Hall.<p>

"Peter you need to either eat faster or not eat seven helpings of pie. It's deserted in there!" Sirius exclaimed looking back at the Great Hall which was deserted with the exception of a couple of teachers who were talking.

"It was only three" Peter mumbled. They all laughed as they turned the corner, almost running into seven people.

"Sorr- oh, it's you guys." James said looking at the Slytherins with dislike.

"Look, it's the Gryffindorks." Avery said with a sneer.

"Clever Avery. Take you all holiday to make it up?" Sirius replied with a smirk."

"Well at least I went home for the holiday. To my family." Avery shot back smirking, thinking he had struck a nerve.

Sirius, however, smiled back. "As did I, and I intend to continue to spend my holidays with them." James was touched that his friend considered him family but wasn't surprised, especially after hearing all of the stories about Sirius's deranged mother.

"You dare disrespect your name like that!" Bellatrix cried looking at him with disgust.

"What name? The name of the 'Noble and Most Ancient House of Black'? The family that disowns anyone against them, denies any relation the squibs or muggles, and bribes and blackmails in order to get what they want? If anything I'm improving their name." Sirius said looking at his older cousins (Narcissa was there as well as Snape's gang, along with her boyfriend Lucius) with extreme dislike.

That was the last straw for Bellatrix. She whipped out her wand in a flash and shot a hex at her younger cousin. Sirius jumped out of the way and pulled his own wand as did James, Remus, and a frightened Peter.

"Seven on four? Not to mention two of you are fifth years and the other is in sixth. Doesn't seem very fair." James said holding his wand tightly.

"Life isn't fair." Malfoy said with a sneer.

"Wow Malfoy, that's a bit profound for you. Did it hurt your head thinking of it?" Sirius shot back. He easily dodged the hex Malfoy sent flying his way.

"Aren't you a prefect Malfoy, you shouldn't be hexing innocent first years like ourselves." Sirius said cheekily causing him to have to dodge yet another spell.

"As a prefect how about 20 points from Gryffindor for your disrespect Mr. Black." Malfoy said a smirk forming on his lips. "10 points for Lupin for the state of his robes, another 10 from Pettigrew for the chocolate on his cheek, and 10 from Potter for being a blood traitor."

"Now that hardly seems fair, wouldn't you agree Professor?" James politely asked Professor McGonagall who had walked into the corridor a minute beforehand.

"I couldn't agree more. Perhaps Mr. Malfoy shouldn't be wearing that badge if he plans to misuse its power. Come on Mr. Malfoy let's visit the Headmaster. And 30 points from Slytherin for hexing students four years younger." And with that McGonagall led Malfoy away and the Slytherins went back to their common room.

The Marauders walk to Gryffindor tower was pretty quiet. It wasn't until they reached the Fat Lady that they began talking.

"So does that mean we're gonna prank the Slytherins?" Peter asks looking at James. James looked at his friends for a second before responding.

"Yes, I suppose it does." James said walking through the portrait hole.

* * *

><p>"JAMES POTTER!"<p>

James turned around to see a very red Lily Evans her wand drawn.

"What am I, hippogriff dung?" Sirius asked but stopped the moment Lily glared at him.

"Why did Severus's tea cup bite him during breakfast?"

"I don't know, maybe it doesn't like him." James said not looking up from the book he had been reading before Lily had come up to him.

"Then explain why he and his other Slytherin friends are covered in hippogriff dung, which your mate was just talking about." Lily continued as if James hadn't spoken.

"Lily that's just an expression. Why are you looking for something that isn't there? And why do you immediately assume I did something, maybe they pissed off some older Slytherins."

"Ugh! You are so _arrogant_!" Lily yelled before storming off.

"So disrespectful." Sirius said looking where Lily had just been. "First she didn't say hello and then she left without saying goodbye."

"Shut up Sirius, it's not like we didn't do what she accused us of." James said looking back at his book sadly.

"She still could've said goodbye."

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter, I'll update again sometime this week. Please review and if you have any ideas for pranks put them in your review. Thanks**

**-Jaisler**


	9. March Marauder Madness

Chapter 9. March Marauder Madness

"James?"

"Yeah?" James said not looking up from his wizard chess game with Peter.

"When's your birthday?"

"March 27th."

"Remus?"

"Yes Sirius?" Remus said not looking up from his book.

"When's your birthday?"

"March 10th."

"Peter?"

"Yeah?" Peter said trying to get his pieces to listen to him.

"When's your birthday?"

"February 29th."

No one said anything for a couple minutes until Sirius lifted himself up from his laying position.

"Well?" he said.

Remus sighed. "What is it Sirius?" he asked

"Aren't you gonna ask when my birthday is?" Sirius asked putting his hands on his hips.

Remus sighed again. "When is your birthday Sirius?" he asked exacerbated.

Sirius smiled. "I'm glad you asked. My birthday," he paused dramatically. "Is on March 19th."

"Congratulations." James said sarcastically.

"Do you know what that means?" Sirius said looking at his friends and waiting for them to exclaim with happiness.

"Well?" Sirius said narrowing his eyes at his friends.

James sighed. "What does it mean Sirius?"

"That all of our birthdays are in the same month!" Sirius said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well technically Peter's birthday is in February." Remus said looking back to his book.

"Yeah but that day doesn't even exist." Sirius said waving his hand at the comment.

"Well it is a day once every four years." Remus pointed out.

"Whatever, he'll turn twelve in March and therefore his birthday is in the same month." Sirius said.

"And this matters why?" James asked looking up at Sirius after watching Peter's king threw his crown onto the board.

"That means we have to cause tons of mayhem for our birth-month!"

"Well now you have me interested." James said. "What'd you have in mind?"

"Well, it's starts on Pete's birthday..."

* * *

><p>Peter's Birthday (or day after), March 1, 1972<p>

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY PETER!" Peter woke up startled and fell out of his bed.

"Come on Pete, get dressed, we need to get down to the Great Hall for breakfast!" James said throwing him his robes.

They all got dressed and went down to the Great Hall, Peter warily as he watch his friends walk with wide mischievous smiles.

Peter was leading his friends into the Great Hall as they insisted, "The birthday-boy has to be the leader." He pushed the ajar doors to the Great Hall open and walked in. He was just over the threshold when his head was suddenly engulfed in some cake-like something. He tried to open his mouth and ended up with a mouth full of it. It 'was' cake, really good at that. He ate his way out and turned to see his friends smiling faces.

"Happy B-day Pete. Was the cake good?" Remus asked.

"Of course it is Mitsy's the best baker in the world." James said as Sirius and Peter nodded in agreement. Peter handed Remus a piece of what was left on his shoulders. Peter and his friends watched in amusement as Remus's face changed to one of immense pleasure. They all laughed and ate their breakfast.

"Oh and we aren't going to class today, no one should have to go to class on their birthday." Sirius said.

"Come on guys, we can't skip classes." Remus said reasonably. Peter felt slightly down but felt he was right.

"B-but it's Peter's birthday!" Sirius whined.

"Sirius we have McGonagall today, the strictest teacher in the school. You can't expect to skip and get away with it."

"Yeah but we already have a plan-"

"No buts Sirius. Come on, or we'll be late." Remus said and Peter watched James and Sirius sigh before getting up and following their more responsible friend.

Peter caught up to James and Sirius who were a little behind Remus just in time to hear, "It's too bad we can't deactivate the fifty dungbombs we planted in McGonagall's room."

Peter smiled to himself. It was going to be a fun month, even without the presents, though those are nice.

* * *

><p>Remus's Birthday, March 10th, 1972<p>

"REMMY!"

Remus woke with a start to see Sirius standing over the bed, his wand pointed to his neck.

"Why did I help them learn that charm?" Remus muttered to himself while pulling out his wand and returning his friend's voice back to normal.

"Why'd you have to wake me up Sirius; it's Saturday." Remus asked as he slowly began putting on his clothes.

"Because you slept through breakfast and lunch and the rest wanted me to make sure you weren't dead."

"What?" Remus exclaimed and ran to the window where he saw some people playing Quidditch and others lazing around by the Lake.

"Why'd you let me sleep so long!" Remus asked annoyed.

"Anyway," Sirius said completely ignoring Remus's question. "We saved you some food."

Remus followed Sirius out the door when he remembered what day it was. His birthday. They had spent his whole birthday without him. Maybe they had forgotten, or maybe... _No they couldn't of found out._ he told himself sternly.

His thoughts had carried him the whole journey to the Great Hall.

"Sirius why are you taking me to the Great Hall?" Remus asked but was again ignored.

"Hey Remus." James said waving from his spot at the Gryffindor table which Remus just noticed was full of people, as were the other tables.

"Wha-"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY REMUS!"

"B-but I thought you guys had-"

"Forgotten your birthday? Are you kidding, your prank was pretty difficult making it look like it was the afternoon through the window, even though it was only nine."

Remus smiled, and then he laughed. Soon he and his friends were roaring with laughter and they didn't really know why anymore. The people around them had started looking at them weirdly and he even heard some guy mutter "First years" to his friends but he didn't care and by the looks of it, neither did his friends.

And just when he thought his day couldn't possibly get any better than it was at that dry moment they handed home a chocolate cake.

* * *

><p>Sirius's Birthday, March 19th, 1972<p>

Sirius woke up groggily. He hated Mondays. _Well who doesn't hate Mondays?_ He thought to himself. _Oh probably the Ravenclaws. _

Sirius slowly got up and looked around for his friends, they weren't there. He shrugged. James did like getting up early, Peter always seemed to be eating and Remus was probably sick; he'd find them later. He got completely ready and walked out the door. Or rather he tried to. He seemed to be met with an invisible barrier whenever he tried to walk through the doorway. He looked at his watch and saw that there was only thirty minutes left until his first class.

An hour later Sirius was on the floor by the doorway looking at the doorframe in defeat. McGonagall was going to kill him for missing class and no one knew where he was. He put his face in his pillow in exacerbation.

Another 15 minutes later, Sirius was beginning to become stir crazy. He hated being stuck in one place, it must have been as a result of spending most of his childhood in his room.

"That's it." he said to the doorframe pointing at it angrily. "You, are going down."

Sirius backed up from the door, took a breath and then sprinted through the doorway and directly into the wall outside of it, as if the force field had never been there.

"What the hell?" he asked himself. Then he shrugged it off and ran through the common room and out of the portrait hall towards McGonagall's room. He burst into the classroom to discover it was empty. Just then he noticed how dark it was for nine in the morning.

"James, Remus, Peter. Those bastards." he thought to himself as it dawned on him. He sprinted through the halls and towards Gryffindor tower when he ran into someone; literally.

"Mr. Black," said a very angry Professor McGonagall. "10 points from Gryffindor for running in the hallways, and into me, and a detention for being out at three o'clock in the morning."

"But Professor, today is my birthday!"

She looked at him for a minute before saying, "Very well Mr. Black, you may serve your detention tomorrow instead."

"Your the best Professor." Sirius said as he ran to Gryffindor tower and up to the boys' dormitories. He went straight for Fabian and Gideon's dorm and was unsurprised to see three first years sleeping in homemade beds on the floor.

He went back to his dorm and got a couple fireworks before running back up to the fourth year dorms.

_BOOM_

"Bloody hell!"

"I didn't do it!"

The disbelief fourth years and first years woke up yelling to see Sirius laughing on the floor.

James threw a pillow at him. "What time is it?"

"Three in the morning, why?"

James, Remus, Peter, and the twins started roaring with laughter. "We kept you in there for three hours!" Remus finally got out.

"No!" Sirius said indignantly. "It was only two and a half." he mumbled.

"What was that?" Fabian asked even though all of them had heard.

Sirius just scowled.

* * *

><p>James's Birthday, March 27th, 1972<p>

James woke up and reached for his glasses; they weren't there. He got up and searched frantically on his bedside table.

"Ha ha very funny guys. Is this the best you could do?" James said to the room. He got no response and sighed before continuing to get ready.

Fifteen minutes later James stumbled down the stairs his vision blurry. Once in the common room he ran into a fiery red something.

"Get off me Potter!" Lily Evans said pushing him away from her.

"Aww! Common _Evans_," he put emphasis on her last name. If she was going to call him by his surname he could do the same to her. "It's my birthday!"

"Whatever." she said before turning to catch up to her friends.

James sighed and kept going. He turned and went down the stairs towards the Great Hall. Already being disoriented he didn't notice the change in direction of the stairs.

Soon he was on the seventh floor. He only knew this after seeing a blurry version of Barnabas the Barmy trying to teach trolls ballet.

_Ugh,_ he thought to himself. _I need to find my glasses._

Suddenly a drawer appeared in the middle of the wall behind him.

"What the hell?" he asked himself while slowly walking up to the drawer in the wall. He opened it up and discovered, _my glasses._

He put them onto his face and smiled at being able to properly see again he looked at his watch and discovered he was late to class, however, it was History so he took his time walking. When he got to the class he slipped in and sat next to Sirius.

"You found them, already?"

"Nope, I found something better." James responded with mischievous smile.

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. The next chapter will be up soon. Please review!**


	10. Discovery

Chapter 10. Discovery

After the beginning of April the pranks seemed to die down. Lily Evans still hated James Potter, and the teachers had decided that they were going to start preparing for exams two and a half months early.

"So let me get this straight," Sirius started looking towards Remus who was buried in a book. "The teachers are piling all of this homework down on us because of exams?"

Remus didn't even bother answering. Sirius had been asking him why the teachers were dumping tons of homework on them all day.

"It just doesn't make sense." Sirius continued even though no one was listening. "Exams are in almost three months-"

"Sirius, will you shut up, I'm trying to read." Remus snapped. Before Sirius could say anything though James and Peter walked through the portrait hole.

"Hey Remus, Sirius." James said plopping down next to them.

"And where were you guys?" Remus asked.

"Well _Mum_," James started. "We were uh... we were-"

"James over here was stalking Lily and dragged me along. He was _supposed _to help me study for our Transfiguration."

"I was not _stalking _her!" James cried indignantly.

"Oh I'm sorry. What I meant to say was that he was just staring at her from afar without her knowledge." Peter shot back.

Remus and Sirius were literally rolling around on the floor; Sirius even had tears in his eyes. When they calmed down Sirius started talking.

"I say we try and find our more about that place James found."

"Sirius you haven't even started your homework." Remus scolded half heartedly.

"Yeah but I probably would have done it at lunch anyway." Sirius said shrugging.

Remus sighed. "Fine." He tried to look annoyed but it was too difficult as he was also extremely excited to find out the mystery of the seventh floor corridor.

They got up there pretty quickly (it was a half hour curfew so there weren't any teachers around) and soon had there backs to the tapestry.

James started pacing. Remus could hear him faintly saying "We want to know your secrets." he chanted a couple of times. They all looked at the wall expectantly but nothing happened.

"Let me try!" Sirius exclaimed and proceeded to get down on his knees and say "Oh mystical Wall of Want please help us in our quest!"

"Wall of Want?" Remus snorted. "Is that really the best you can do?" He started laughing along with James and Peter while Sirius just pouted. Suddenly Remus felt very tired. _I wish there was somewhere to sit down_. he thought. Suddenly a wooden door appeared. It looked a lot like the door to their dorm. They all looked at it for a minute before James reached forward and turned the doorknob.

The room was pretty small. It was circular, like their dorm, and had four very comfy looking arm chairs, much like those in the Gryffindor common room, and a coffee table.

"Awesome." Sirius said quietly.

"Who got the room to work?" James asked. Peter shook his head and Sirius just shrugged.

"I think it was me." Remus said. "I asked for a place to sit."

"Awesome." Sirius said again.

"How did you ask?" James asked Remus.

"Well, I didn't ask per say. I just thought 'I wish there was a place to sit and then the door appeared."

"Oh so like, I wish I had a piece of parchment." James almost suggested to the room. Not a second later a new piece of parchment appeared in front of him on the coffee table.

"I wish there was a triple-decker chocolate cake!" Sirius shouted excitedly. Nothing happened.

"Where's my cake?" Sirius asked disappointed. Just then something appeared. It wasn't a cake however. It was a door. They all stood up and walked up to it. James opened it slowly, pulling out his wand.

The door revealed about a hundred house-elves cleaning hundreds of plates and utensils, leftovers from what must have been dinner and dessert were left on one table.

"Are these-" Peter started.

"The Kitchens?" Remus finished.

"Wicked." James and Sirius said at the same time with identical grins on their faces.

* * *

><p>After about an hour of eating food and meeting the house-elves the Marauders left laden with cakes and directions to return, "You just tickle the pear, right?"<p>

"That was awesome!" Sirius said excitedly eating another cupcake.

"Yea-" James stopped abruptly staring at a spot on the floor. His friends all looked too and saw to their horror: Mrs. Norris.

"Oh shit." Sirius said. Remus didn't even scold him which showed that he too was worried. Before they could do anything about it she ran off no doubt to tell her master of the four Gryffindors out after curfew.

"Run?" Peter whispered quietly.

"No, we hide." James said pulling out his Invisibility Cloak and throwing it over them.

"Where are they my sweet? Check over there, they may be hiding behind the armor." Filch whispered to Mrs. Norris, only a couple feet away from them.

James turned to his friends a gestured towards the left, they all nodded and, one step at a time, they got away from Filch. They turned the corner and shed the Invisibility Cloak, only to see the second worst thing they could have run into: Peeves.

"Tut, tut, tut. Ickle Firsties out after bed. I should tell Filch, it's dangerous for Firsties after dark." He said in a saintly voice, yet a contradicting look of mischievousness in his eyes.

"Please Peeves; don't tell Filch, you'll get us detention to the rest of the year." James pleaded with Peeves.

"I really should tell Filch. It's for your own safety." Peeves said with a smirk.

"Would you really want to sabotage fellow pranksters?" Sirius blurted out, his friends all giving him glares as a result.

Peeves laughed. "Ickle Firsties fancy themselves pranksters, do they?" Peeves said in a condescending voice.

Now James, with his pride at stake, couldn't back down from the challenge.

"Yes we do." James said stepping forward.

"Do you have a name? Do the Ickle Firsty Pranksters have a name?"

"Yes, we do as a matter of fact." Sirius said.

"We are the Marauders." James finished before throwing the Invisibility Cloak over the four of them. Then they ran. Their feet probably were visible a couple times but no one noticed them. Finally they arrived at the Fat Lady's portrait.

"Where is she?" Peter asked.

Remus sighed." I guess we're sleeping in the Room."

They all turned around and went down to the Room of Requirement, as some the house-elves had told them I was called, and, one by one, fell asleep.

**A/N: So the Marauders have discovered the Room of Requirement and the Kitchens. Those we surely be helpful. Now Peeves knows they're the Marauders, I wonder if that'll come up again. Please review, they really make my day :)**


	11. Suspicions

Chapter 11. Suspicions

**Haven't done this in a while; All characters, places, ideas, ex cetera that you recognize from the Harry Potter series do not belong to me, but to JKR. Here's the chapter.**

James sat in History of magic bored out of his mind. Even Remus, who was diligently taking notes, had a slightly glazed look in his eye that suggested his studiousness wouldn't last much longer. James began to drift off to sleep as Professor Binns droned on about goblin wars. That is until he was hit in the head with a crumpled piece of parchment.

S: Is it just me or does Remus look sick again?

J: Yeah he seems to get sick a lot doesn't he?

S: And he's always sick right around when he's visiting his aunt.

J: What does his aunt have that she's been at St. Mungo's since the beginning of they year?

S: Maybe he's hiding something from us.

J: What could he be hiding?

S: I don't know but I think we need to investigate.

J: I'm surprised you know such a big word.

"Hey!" Sirius exclaimed drawing attention to himself. Professor Binns, however, continued as if nothing had happened.

J: Your lucky we're in Binns's otherwise you would have detention tonight.

S: No I wouldn't, I already have detention with Minnie remember?

J: What stupid thing have you done this time?

S: You sound so much like Remus right now. I called her Minnie and then she asked "Excuse me?" and I was all like "Your excused."

J: Your such an idiot.

S: But you love me for it.

* * *

><p>Remus broke out in a fit of coughing causing his friends to share a significant look. This worried him. <em>Had they figured out I'm a-<em>

"You alright?" James asked looking at him worriedly.

"Yeah I'm fine." Remus responded with a smile that probably came across as a grimace.

"So when are you leaving to visit your Aunt at St. Mungo's?" James asked looking Remus over.

"Tomorrow afternoon." Remus responded refusing to meet James's eyes.

Just then Remus started coughing again. When he was finished he looked up to see worried looks on his friends faces.

"Let's take you to the Hospital Wing; Poppy can give you something for your cough." James said standing up.

"No, I'm fine." Remus insisted.

"We're not taking no for an answer. Let's go, there's only twenty minutes 'till curfew." James replied helping Remus up.

"Since when have you cared about curfew?" Sirius asked.

"Not now Sirius. You coming or what?"

"Coming, coming."

* * *

><p>"There is defiantly something up with him." James said as he, Sirius, and Peter left the Hospital wing. Remus had been forced to stay the night after he threw up and could barely walk across the room to leave. With a promise to visit him in the morning, they left.<p>

"What do you mean?" Peter asked looking at James confused.

"Pete how clueless can you be? Remus has been visiting his aunt," Sirius put air quotes up on the last three words. "Since September, all the time."

"She could just be sick!" Peter replied indignantly.

"And have you noticed he's always sick." Sirius continued.

"Yeah and he always gets worried if you mention him being sick, or if you bring up his aunt." James added.

"Yeah but-" Peter continued

"Pete, it's not like we're gonna hurt him, we just want to know. Maybe we can help." James interrupted Peter.

"Maybe he doesn't want us to know though." Peter said quietly.

Sirius and James said nothing as they thought this over. James thought Peter may have a point.

"Why don't we just keep an eye out, see what's wrong and when he's not feeling well? He'll tell us when he's ready." James said reasonably as they walked through the portrait hole and to their dorm.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Remus woke to the three smiling faces of his best friends. Or they were smiling until he started coughing.<p>

"You alright?" James asked looking concerned.

"I'm fine, really." He said but he noticed they didn't believe him. "Shouldn't you guys be in class?"

"Well we _should_," Sirius began.

"But since when do we do what we're supposed to?" James finished his sentence with a smirk.

"Does Pomfrey know you're here?" Remus asked though he already knew the answer. James just held up his Invisibility Cloak in response with a smirk, proving Remus's thought.

"So how long 'till you had to go visit your aunt?" James asked.

"After lunch." Remus replied shortly. He didn't want to say too much in case they got suspicious.

"Potter, Black, Pettigrew? What are you all doing here?" Remus and his friends turned around to see a very angry Professor McGonagall.

"We heard Remus was in the Hospital wing and decided to come visit him." Sirius said easily.

"During class?" McGonagall asked with a glare.

"Yeppers." James said easily. "Professor Binns let us visit."

"Oh." McGonagall said softening a little bit. "Well you should be heading back anyway; it is time for Mr. Lupin to visit his grandmother." Remus stiffened at that. He had told his friends it was his aunt. He hoped they hadn't noticed as he slowly got up and left the Hospital Wing with McGonagall.

* * *

><p>"Wasn't Remus visiting his aunt?" Sirius asked as they left the Hospital wing and started wandering the castle; there was no way they were going back to class.<p>

"Yeah he was, wasn't he? Be McGonagall could have made a mistake, right?" James said more to try to convince himself than anything else.

"Yeah, I guess." Sirius said, though still clearly unconvinced.

* * *

><p>"Guys common, Remus will be back soon!" Sirius shouted causing James, Frank, and Peter to all wake up with a start.<p>

"Sirius, it's eight in the morning, Remus won't be back for another four hours." James said annoyed looking at his watch (which was on his bedside table) before hiding his head under the pillow.

"I think the real problem is Sirius is missing his boyfriend." Frank said with a smirk causing the rest of the dorm, minus Sirius of course, to burst out laughing.

Half an hour later they all went down to breakfast. Frank went over to some friends at the Hufflepuff table and James, Sirius, and Peter all sat down at the Gryffindor table. They finished breakfast rather quickly and left to go onto the grounds.

"Lets go this way." James suggested pointing towards the opposite corridor.

"Why? It's going the wrong way; the Entrance Hall is that way." Sirius said pointing down the corridor they were originally going down.

"Yeah but why not explore a bit?" James said, leading the way. Sirius shrugged to Peter and they both followed.

"Do you have any idea where we're going?" Sirius asked James.

"Well yeah, I think we're going to end up near the Hospital Wing and then when we leave we'll be by the Quidditch Pitch." James said as they turned onto another corridor. They walked past the Hospital Wing and decided to take a peak inside. There was only one patient and the curtains were drawn.

"Come on, let's see who's there." Sirius said, walking towards the hospital bed.

"Sirius-" James started.

"Oh shut up, you were gonna drag us to the Quidditch Pitch or to watch Evans. That can wait. Plus, it's a Gryffindor." Sirius said pointing to the Gryffindor crest on the robes next to the patient's bed. With that he threw open the curtains.

In the bed sat a small, pale boy. He had scars all over his face and chest and his leg was propped up, the bone, sticking out of the skin.

"Remus?" Sirius asked quietly, his face pale. James felt sick.

"Get away from him, let me work." Madam Pomfrey said, pushing the three of them out of her way and pulling out her wand. She started muttering a complicated incantation under her breath. Remus's bone returned to his leg and the cut head, leaving a rather large scar along his leg.

"What happened to him?" James demanded, looking at his friend with concern.

"S-splinched." Remus said quietly before passing out.

"We're staying." Sirius said. It was a statement and James and Peter nodded, as if daring the Healer to deny them.

"Fine." She said, conjuring three chairs. They sat down in silence, watching their friend sleep.

They sat there in through breakfast and lunch. James ended up calling Misty and asked her to bring them food, and some chocolate (for Remus).

Around dinner Remus started to stir. James, Sirius, and Peter all stay up straighter.

"Morning Sunshine." Sirius said with a smirk.

"Shut up." Remus said, rubbing his head and propping himself up on his elbows.

"Here." James said. He turned to one of the plates he had used before and with a flick of his wand, turned it to a pillow.

"Thanks." Remus said, stuffing the pillow behind his head.

"Remus what happened?" James said.

"I got splinched while I was side-along appareling into Hogshead." Remus said, not looking them in the eye.

James chose to drop it and silenced Sirius and Peter with a look.

"Oh. So when are you gonna be let out of here?" James asked.

"Some time tomorrow." Remus said.

They stayed with Remus until late at night when Madame Pomfrey kicked them out. They left with the promise to visit him tomorrow, though Remus told them not to miss class for him.

When the Marauders minus Remus got into the Gryffindor common room, they were met by a very angry red-head sitting on an arm chair.

"Where were you guys? Curfew passed an hour ago." Lily Evans asked angrily while glaring at them. Without Remus there she was angrier. When he was there she showed more mercy.

"Well, _Evans_ we were with our friend in the Hospital Wing. Remus got himself splinched and we stayed there until we were sure he was okay. Aren't you Remus's friend? We didn't see you there were you." James said, glaring at Lily before leading his friends up to there dorm.

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. In case any of you were wondering the note passing wasn't on the same day as the next part of the chapter, it was just opening up that they were suspicious. Please review, I'll update sometime next weekend. See you soon.**


	12. Remus's Secret

Chapter 12. Remus's Secret

"So what do you think Remus's secret is?" Peter asked. Since seeing their friend in such pain they had decided his privacy didn't matter anymore and they needed to help him.

"Maybe it's a curse, like he's imperiused, or something." Sirius suggested.

"Or maybe he's part magical creature like a vampire, a fairy-" James started.

"Remus is _not_ a fairy." Sirius snorted.

"I was just listing part humans." James muttered. "I think we need to go to the Library."

Sirius made gagging noises. "The 'Library?'" he said as if it was the most disgusting word in the English language.

"Do you want to find out what Remus's secret is or not?" James asked.

"Fine." Sirius acquiesced.

"Let's do some research!" James said jumping up and leading his friends to the Library.

"He's only happy cause he gets to see Evans." Sirius whispered to Peter.

* * *

><p>The next day, when Remus was let out of the Hospital Wing, they had to stop their research. They didn't want Remus to get suspicious.<p>

"Hey, what's this?" Remus asked, picking up 'Curses: A Study Through The Ages' from Peter's bed.

"Oh, that was... uh..." Peter started

"For a prank we were planning." James said quickly. "We were looking to see if there was something we could do to make the Slytherins do ballet and sing opera for a whole day."

"Oh." said Remus. "Well I don't think that would be a curse, probably a potion would make more sense."

"Okay," Sirius said. "I'll go return it to the Library."

"Sirius, you know where the Library is?" James asked in fake surprise.

"I resent that!" Sirius called over his shoulder as he left with the book.

From then on, they were more careful. They didn't leave their research out and slowly but surely they crossed off possibilities.

"So he isn't a vampire." Peter said.

"No Peter, we crossed that one off weeks ago. How could he be? He's in the sun all the time." Sirius said.

"He'll be going tomorrow; we should follow him when he leaves." James said.

Since they had started trying to figure out what Remus's secret is, they had wanted to follow him. Unfortunately they had had detention that night for filling Filch's office with dungbombs. "We were doing him a favor," Sirius had said. "He smells a ton better."

This time, however, James, Sirius, and Peter had been extra good in order to avoid detention. They were gonna follow Remus from under the Invisibility Cloak and see if that helped them at all.

That night, Remus left right after dinner. James, Sirius, and Peter shared a look before going after him. The moment they left the Great Hall James threw the Cloak over the three of them. They ran to catch up to McGonagall and Remus and followed them from a little back.

"Good luck Mr. Lupin." McGonagall said to Remus leading him to a door that turned out to be the Hospital Wing.

"Thanks." James heard Remus say quietly.

"Hello Mr. Lupin." Madame Pomfrey said. "Are you ready?"

Remus gave a dry and bitter chuckle. "As ready as I'll ever be."

"Then let's get on then." she said exiting the Hospital Wing.

"Where are they-" Sirius started.

"Shut up," James hissed. "We're invisible, not silent."

The trio followed Remus and Pomfrey from farther away. Soon Remus had reached the Whomping Willow. Madame Pomfrey picked up a long stick and poked a spot on the tree that James assumed was a knot. The tree froze.

"Good luck Mr. Lupin." Madame Pomfrey said. She walked away and Remus sighed before going into what must have been a tunnel.

"Let's follow him." Sirius said walking towards the tree.

"I don't think we have to." James said. He finally got it. Remus left once a month, he was always sick, he had scars all over his body, and right now, as Remus went through a tunnel that was protected by the most dangerous tree in the world, James knew what it was without a doubt.

Remus was a werewolf.

**A/N: This is the shortest chapter I've had yet but I've written ahead a couple chapters. This story is getting close to a close (its probably going to be about 16 chapters) and then we'll be up to year two! Thank you tall all of my reviewers, favoriters and alerters. I'll see you soon and please take the time to review!**


	13. Confrontation

Chapter 13. Confrontation

Remus woke up to the sight of his friends. They were looking down at him with worried expressions. He was confused for a second. _What's up with them?_ Then he realized he was in the Hospital Wing.

"I-I-I tripped-" Remus stuttered.

"Remus we know." James said simply.

"What do you mean?" Remus asked a little too quickly.

"Remus, enough. We know." Sirius said.

"You're a werewolf."

Remus was silent and his heart sank. He felt broken. His best friends had found out his deepest, darkest secret and now they were going to abandon him. _Just like everyone else has._ he thought bitterly.

"Well, go ahead." he said, the bitterness of his thoughts seeping into his voice.

"What." James said looking surprised.

"Go ahead. Say it. I won't think any less of you guys, I'm a monster." Remus said, his bitterness turning to sadness.

"What're you going on about?" Sirius asked.

"Now's the time where you tell me how you can't be friends with me for any number of reasons." Remus said, his sadness growing.

"Remus, you're mental if you think we would think any less of you because of this." James said

"But I'm-" he started.

"A monster?" Sirius finished for him. "So what? If it weren't so painful for you it would be kinda cool."

"Yeah, it's only one night a month, the rest you're just Remus, the smart and sensible one of our group." James added, a smile forming on his lips.

Remus couldn't believe it. They hadn't abandoned him, they didn't think he was some vicious, evil monster, they didn't care at all! Remus felt that that was easily one of the happiest moments of his life. He wasn't going to lose his friends and he wouldn't have to lie to them anymore. Remus smiled.

"So seriously, you don't care; you aren't going to stab me with a silver knife while I'm sleeping or something?" Remus said, jokingly. For the most part.

"Well I'm always Sirius," Sirius said with a smirk. "And I don't plan on stabbing you anytime soon. I'd probably stab James first anyway," James made a noise of indignation.

"Well without Remus I wouldn't have any homework." he explained to James who agreed with a shrug.

"We could switch places James; I would hate to have to deal with Sirius 'till I'm old and grey." Remus said with a smirk.

"Hey!" Sirius cried indignantly.

They all laughed and Sirius pouted. After that day Remus knew he truly had the best friends in the world.

* * *

><p>Things quieted down for the Marauders after that. They hadn't pulled any pranks in almost a month, "We can't disturb the people who are studying." Remus had said. And all in all little had changed other than James, Sirius, and Peter knowing Remus's secret.<p>

James didn't care a bit that Remus was a werewolf. He was still Remus and, if anything, James was glad he knew the secret as it helps him to understand his friend more. The knowledge of Remus's secret had only resulted in a couple changes between the Marauders: they were now even closer and were also fiercely protective of Remus.

James, Sirius, and Peter were also researching ways that they could help Remus, but there was no cure for lycanthropy, no way, as far as they could see, that they could help Remus with his "furry little problem" as James had started calling it. But they continued to look anyway, if anyone asked they said they were studying, but not many people asked as they generally did their research in their dorm, the Room of Requirement, or late at night. They didn't even tell Remus what they were doing, they knew he would tell them to stop; he didn't want them to worry about him. _He's ridiculous, _James thought to himself. _We're his friends, of course we'll help._

A part of him was actually offended that Remus had though they would abandon him. As a twelve year old James didn't have the best moral compass, but he was extremely loyal to those he cared about, and it was something he was proud of. He shook the thought from his mind, however. Remus had been through a lot. Every friend he'd ever made, which was only a handful, left him out of fear when they found out about his condition. His father went to the local tavern almost every night to drink away his sorrows, and his mom cried all the time.

Seeing Remus's life as a whole for the first time caused James to once again realize how lucky he was. James had a great family, and the only thing he had ever wanted that his parents couldn't give him he now had; brothers. And he was sure he was going to help his brothers in any way he could.

James was jarred from his thoughts when he walked into someone. _Probably shouldn't be walking without paying attention to where I'm going._ James thought to himself.

"Sorry." He said helping girl up. She had fiery red hair, and emerald green eyes, both of which were glaring at him.

"'Ello Evans." He said somewhat coolly.

"Potter." She replied icily, giving him a slight nod. She started walking away and James watched her for a second before calling for her.

"Evans!"

"What?" She asked, annoyed as she turned around to face him.

"What's your problem? I haven't done anything to you."

"You're a jerk who bullies my friend." She shot back venomously.

"Your friend who's hardly the angel you think he is, refuses to challenge me unless it's four on one, and would hex me just as readily as I would him? You're right, totally my fault." James said sarcastically.

Lily didn't answer him and James pressed on. "I know that it's hard not to side with your best friend, despite the slime ball he is, but it you're perfectly honest with yourself have I really done anything more wrong than he has? Have I really ever done something so horrible to him? Even the pranks played on him, which you have no proof we're played by me, weren't scarring or malicious. So other than the fact he's your best friend, and you have to be on his side, do I really deserve you hating me?"

Lily said nothing. "You don't have to answer me now but, just think about it Lily." James turned away from Lily and walked toward the common room, not knowing that he had left the girl behind completely confused.

**A/N: Okay I'm really really really sorry for taking so long to get this chapter up but its here now. Chapter 14 should be up when they normally are (Saturday or Sunday). Please review though; they encourage me to write more.**


	14. Friends and Acquaintances

Chapter 14. Friends and Acquaintances

Sirius was on the floor in the middle of the common room. There were a bunch of rolls of parchment, quills, inkwells, and textbooks surrounding him. It was Sunday and that meant it was time for him to do his homework. Sirius didn't really get it. Was it really homework if you never went home? Of course, to Sirius, Hogwarts was like a home but that wasn't going to stop him from complaining; it's what he does best.

"Remus." Sirius whined.

Remus sighed. _He's always sighing_. Sirius thought to himself.

"What is it Sirius?" he asked tiredly.

"Why are you making me do work, you'll end up doing it anyway."

"Actually Sirius, I've decided to make you do your own homework. You won't study for exams by yourself and this is the only way you'll learn anything." Remus said.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Sirius yelled dramatically causing everyone in the common room to turn and look at him, not that he cared.

"What happened?" James asked; him and Peter coming from the boys dormitories to where their friends were.

"I'm making Sirius do his own homework for the rest of the year." Remus said not looking up from the book he was reading. James started laughing causing Sirius to glare at him.

"Shouldn't James have to do his own homework too?" Sirius asked in what was supposed to be a helpful manner. However he couldn't keep the maliciousness out of his eyes.

"Yes, I think he should." Remus said, a smirk forming on his face.

"Why you little-" James started, before jumping and tackling his best friend.

They fought for a minute or so then Sirius heard someone clear their throat behind him. He and James turned around to see the last person Sirius expected to see; Lily Evans.

_What's she doing her_e_?_ Sirius thought to himself.

"Hello Lily," Remus said. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Honestly?" Sirius muttered causing James to snicker slightly. However he was silenced by a look from Lily, making it Sirius's turn to snicker.

"Oh, I was just wondering who screamed before, I came down and saw you guys. I can put two and two together."

"Really? So can I!" Sirius said. "It's twenty two, right?"

Lily rolled her eyes and James and Remus both roared with laughter. Peter just sat there looking confused.

"No Sirius, it's four." Lily said exacerbated.

"How do you figure?" Sirius asked looking genuinely confused.

"Here," She said grabbing his hands. "There are two on one hand and two on the other, right?"

"Yes." Sirius said slowly.

"So if you put them together how many do you have?"

Sirius took a second to count them. "Four." he said.

"See? Two and two make four."

"No they don't." Sirius said. "Here, let me show _you_."

He took out a scrap of parchment and wrote on it. "Two and two, see?" Sirius said gesturing to where he wrote two 2's.

"Yes." Lily said.

Sirius wrote another thing down. "Look, twenty two."

On the paper, directly under the first twos, was twenty two.

"Ha." he said smugly.

James, Remus, and Lily all roared with laughter causing Sirius to ask "What?" indignantly. Peter still looked confused.

"That's not how math works Sirius." Lily said.

"Well it makes sense."

"Well then what do you add to make two?"

Sirius thought for a minute. "Exactly," Lily said. "You can't your way."

"Well my way is better." Sirius said. He felt pretty embarrassed. He knew how to add, but not like that. He just knew how to deal with money, and he never needed to do that anyway.

"I'm going to bed." He said and he went up to the dormitory without having done any homework.

* * *

><p>"So where do we stand?" James asked. Remus and Peter had both gone up to bed and now it was just him and Lily.<p>

"What do you mean?" she asked. She was stalling and James knew it.

"Well I don't think we're enemies, so are we friends?" he asked, looking at the fire instead of her. He watched the flames slowly eating away at the logs.

"I don't know, especially considering the, er, _hostility_, between you and Sev. He would be angry if we were friends."

"How about acquaintances?" James suggested.

Lily smiled. "Okay."

James smiled back. He was gaining ground, so as long as he could avoid screwing up...

"I'm off to bed, see you tomorrow James." Lily said. He smiled when she said his name.

"G'night Lily."

She smiled and then turned around and went up the staircase to the girls' dorms. James sighed contently, watching as the fire ate up the last of the logs leaving behind the glowing, red hot embers.

* * *

><p>Exams were fast approaching the school as June came. The fifth and seventh were studying non-stop, causing them to snap at anyone who made too much noise. As a result, the Marauders had been spending a lot of their time in their dorm, the Room of Requirement, or the Kitchens. Remus insisted that they study, "If you fail these exams you can't go on to second year." Peter was the most worried out of the four as he was the least talented. He studied with Remus a lot as the exams approached. James and Sirius weren't particularly worried; they were a couple of the brightest kids in their year without even trying.<p>

It was now mid June; a week until exams, and James hated it. For one Remus wasn't letting them do any pranks. He said he'd report them to McGonagall (even though they knew he wouldn't they listened to him anyway). Secondly they could never spend time in the common room as this one prefect gave detention to anyone who laughed. Finally he never got to see Lily, his "acquaintance", because she was always studying.

James groaned and rolled off his bed. He had been staring at the roof of his four poster bed for the past hour and a half. His friends were in the common room studying (well Remus and Peter were studying Sirius was complaining). He reached into his trunk and pulled out the Invisibility Cloak. It wasn't curfew yet but he didn't know how long he was going to be and he wanted to be alone. James put it on in front of the mirror to make sure his feet weren't showing then he quietly walked down the stairs to the common room. He dodged around people and opened the portrait hole just enough to sneak through. No one noticed.

James walked through the castle, invisible and out onto the grounds. He walked along the edge of the Forbidden Forest and past Hagrid's hut. Soon he was at the Quidditch Pitch. On an impulse he snuck into the broom shed and took out an old Comet 200.

James swung his leg over the broom and kicked off the ground. The wind pushed his hair back and his school robes billowed behind him. He smiled to himself as he flew around the Pitch, relishing in the freedom of flying. He leaned forward and sped up, pushing the broom to its limit. Finally, after a while of just flying around, he landed next to the broom shed and returned the broom. He held the Invisibility Cloak at his side; he didn't feel the need to hide yet.

"'Ello James!" called Hagrid.

"Hey Hagrid." James replied with a wave. James and his friends had befriended Hagrid earlier in the year. In fact, it had been because of a bet that they even came in contact with him.

* * *

><p>"James." Sirius had said trying to get his friend's attention.<p>

"Yeah?"

"Who's he?" Sirius asked pointing to a giant of a man with masses of great, curly, and unruly black hair. You couldn't tell where his beard ended and his hair started. He was twice as tall as a normal man and at least twice as wide.

"That's the gamekeeper," Remus said. "Hagrid."

"I bet you can't jump onto his back and not get detention." Sirius said.

"How much?" James asked a mischievous glint in his eye.

"10 galleons." Sirius said putting out his hand.

"Your on." James said shaking it. He then got up from where he had been leaning against an old tree by the lake. He then crept over to where Hagrid was busying himself taking care of humongous pumpkins (the Halloween feast was in a week). James waited until Hagrid bent down and then launched himself into the air and right on to the half-giant's back.

"Wha' the-" Hagrid exclaimed, surprised. He turned around trying to understand what had happened. James was holding on for dear life as he was swung back an forth on the half-giant's back. Finally Hagrid reached behind him and grabbed James's collar. Suddenly, for James, he was on the floor, the world still swimming before his eyes like it does when one is dizzy.

"Wha' d'ya think yeh're doin'?" Hagrid asked, looking down at the first year below him.

"I made a bet." James said quietly.

"A bet? Aren' yeh a little young fer bets?"

"I don't think so. Anyway I'm James Potter." James said holding out his hand, trying to change the subject from one that could get him into detention.

"Rubeus Hagrid but yeh can just call me Hagrid." Hagrid said taking James hand and crushing it in his own before shaking James's entire arm.

"Anyway, I better be gettin' these done wit', need 'em ready for Halloween."

"'Kay, see you Hagrid." James said before turning to walk away.

"Oh an' James, feel free to come by any time for a cupa tea." Hagrid said with a smile before turning back to his pumpkin patch.

"Hand it over." James said holding out his hand as he dropped down next to the tree. Sirius grudgingly dropped the good into his friend's hand causing James to smirk.

* * *

><p>"So James, wha' are yeh doing' out so late?" Hagrid asked handing him a cup of tea.<p>

"Nothing really, its been really annoying since exams are getting closer. Everyone's on edge. You'd think we were taking OWLs in a week instead of first year exams." James said before sipping his tea.

"Differn' people deal wit' exams differently James." Hagrid said wisely.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I think I'll be going Hagrid, I don't want to get caught out of bed too late. I'll see if I can get the rest to come for tea tomorrow." James said as he left Hagrid's hut.

"See yeh tomorrow." Hagrid called to him. James waved and pulled the Invisibility Cloak over himself. He slipped through the great oak doors and into the Entrance Hall. After a couple of minutes of walking through the castle he arrived at the Fat Lady.

"Patefio" James said quietly startling the portrait.

"Who's there?" she asked worried.

"Patefio." James said firmly.

"Very well." the Fat Lady resigned opening up. James slipped in, the Fat Lady, after waiting a second, closed up the portrait hole behind him.

"Hey James, where've you been?" Sirius asked as James entered their dorm. "Remmy made me study and I actually 'learned something'" Sirius said the last couple words with a shudder.

"Well I'm sorry for not wanting to leave my friends in first year while I move on to the second." Remus replied.

"But Remmy!" Sirius whined.

"I'm sorry for putting you through that Sirius, I'll make sure never to do it again." Remus replied sarcastically.

James laughed and pulled on his pajamas. "Oh yeah," James said turning to his friends. "We're going to Hagrid's for tea tomorrow."

"Whatever you say Mum." Sirius said sarcastically. "Do want me to where two cloaks so I don't get a cold."

"Of course Siri, I wouldn't want you to get sick." James said in a motherly voice while squeezing his friend's cheek. "Now off to bed, we have to get up early."

"Yes Mummy." Sirius said climbing into his bed. Remus was roaring with laughter at this point and James smile widened.

"Any chance I can get you to stop studying?" James asked turning to Remus. Sirius fake-snored loudly.

"Don't think so." Remus said before turning back to his book.

"But your gonna pass all of them anyway!" James whined. "At least take off for tomorrow." James made a puppy dog face.

"No."

"Pretty pretty please?"

"No."

"Pretty pretty please with sugar on top?"

"No."

"Pretty pretty please with chocolate chips on top?"

"No."

"I'll give you real chocolate."

"No."

"WHAAAAT!" Sirius yelled out dramatically, springing up from his fake-sleeping position and putting his hand over his heart. "Remmy turned down chocolate?"

"Yep."

Sirius and James let out dramatic gasps.

"I'm gonna go study with Lily."

"Tell her I say hi." James said.

Remus walked out of the dorm. "What time is it?" Sirius asked.

James checked his watch. "Nine. Why?"

"We're gonna hide Remus's books."

"Excellent."

**A/N: Here's chapter 14! I like this chapter and I hope you guys do to. It also gave me an idea. I was noticing that there are things happening throughout the year that weren't important to the story and were, therefore, not included. I thought that I can make another story of drabbles that don't fit in the main storyline, tell me what you think. Anyway review please!**


	15. First Year Finished

Chapter 15. First Year Finished

_Rather anticlimactic_. James thought as he left his last exam, Defense Against the Dark Arts. He left the Great Hall and met with his friends.

"Well that was easy." James said as he started walking with his friends towards the outside.

"Extremely." Sirius replied as they sat down by the lake. "You over studied Remus."

"Maybe a little." Remus said pulling out a book.

"I wasn't sure about the question on vampires." Peter said worriedly.

"Pete, relax." Sirius said. "If those Slytherin second years passed then you definitely did."

"Yeah, your fine." Remus said from his book.

"So first year is done isn't it." James said nostalgically.

"Finally, who wants to be the bottom of the school?" Sirius said putting his hands behind his head. "And you know what that means?"

Remus sighed and closed his book. "Enlighten us."

"We have to pull an end of the year prank!" Sirius yelled excitedly.

Remus sighed again. "Fine." he acquiesced but he couldn't hide the mischievous glint in his eyes.

"What d'ya have in mind?" James asked leaning forward.

"Well..."

* * *

><p>"Do you have all the stuff?" James asked looking to Sirius who nodded and patted his bag.<p>

"Excellent." James said. They were walking down to the end of term feast, the place where their prank would take place. It was relatively simple but the results would be incredible.

"Pass it to me, and don't forget to make sure I'm in before you let the door close." James said pulling Sirius to the side. Sirius handed him a bag and James threw the Cloak over himself.

"Good luck." Sirius said before slipping back into the crowd. James waited a few seconds then joined the crowd, weaving in between people before, finally, making it to the doors. He went directly up the middle of the Hall and to the teachers' table. James then proceeded to pour a decent amount of the bag's contents into each cup and into all of the food on the table, weaving his way in between the teachers' chairs.

Finally James went around Hagrid's chair and down the aisle in between the Slytherin and Ravenclaw tables. He was about to turn towards the Gryffindor table when he saw Lucius Malfoy trying to impress Narcissa Black. He smirked to himself as he poured some of the excess powder into his drink. James then walked back to the Gryffindor table and squeezed in between Sirius and Remus.

"Perfect timing." Sirius said as James pulled off the Cloak and appeared next to him. "How long does it take to start?"

"About a minute after the person ingests it." Remus said looking as Dumbledore stood up for his end of term speech.

"Another year done. Hopefully your minds are fuller than they were at the start of term. To our seventh years, good luck, and to the rest of you, I hope to see you next year. Now for the House Cup. In fourth place is Raven-" Dumbledore cut himself off with a large belch. The Great Hall burst into laughter.

"Excuse me. Anyway, in fourth place is Ravenclaw with 410 points. In third is Hufflepuff with 440 points." The Hufflepuff table cheered. "In second with 590 points is Slytherin." The Slytherin table cheered as well, though many were clearly angry they hadn't won. "And in first is Gryffindor with 700 points." The Gryffindor table screamed and clapped and stomped their feet. Sirius and James started chanting "GRYFGINDOR! GRYFFINDOR!" Then, when the noise from the Lions began to quiet down there was another belch, this time from McGonagall. Next Professors Flitwick and Sprout we're belching too. Slughorn let out a burp as well and soon the staff table couldn't even control themselves and the students were cracking up. James turned and saw that Lucius had burped right into Narcissa's face and he began to laugh even louder.

Eventually everything calmed down and everyone was dismissed. The Marauders walked back to Gryffindor tower in great spirits. They ran into Fabian and Gideon on the way up and the twins congratulated them, saying that it would be the stuff of Hogwarts legend.

Later that night James lay down in his bed. He had packed up most of his things and, for the first time since he had arrived, their dorm was pretty clean. James smiled to himself as he drifted off to sleep. It had been a good year.

* * *

><p>Sirius woke up with a start. The sun was in his eyes as someone had thrown open the curtains around his four poster.<p>

"What the-"

"Wakey wakey!" James said in a singsong voice. "You gotta get up now if you want breakfast."

"Ugh." Sirius groaned as he rolled out of bed and got dressed into his jeans and Gryffindor t-shirt. He took out his brush and ran it through his hair a couple times.

"You coming?" James called.

"Yeah I'm coming!" Sirius called back as he ran to catch up with his friends. After a couple minutes they were in the Great Hall and at the Gryffindor table. Sirius piled on pancakes and covered them in maple syrup.

"The train leaves in twenty minutes. Please get your things and head down to the carriages." Dumbledore said. "Have a good holiday."

Sirius and his friends went back to their dorm and grabbed their trunks. They grabbed a carriage and sat down. The carriage jerked forward and began to head toward Hogsmeade Station. Sirius turned and looked back at Hogwarts. He wouldn't be back for a couple months; instead he would be stuck at Grimmauld Place. Back to his crazy messed up family. He was already looking forward to his next year at Hogwarts; it had to be better than where he's going.

* * *

><p>Remus watched as his friends heaved their trunks onto the rack in their compartment. Then, with a smirk, he pulled out his wand muttered, "'Wingardium Leviosa.'", and levitated his trunk nearly onto the rack.<p>

"Why'd you let us carry ours?" Sirius asked indignantly.

"It's not my fault you guys are too stupid to use magic despite having attended a school of magic for the past ten months." Remus said sitting down and pulling out a book.

"How do you do that?" James asked.

"Do what?" Remus asked not looking up from his book.

"Pull a book out from no where! You just pull a book out of thin air!"

"Just because you aren't paying attention doesn't mean I am summoning books from thin air." Remus said not looking up.

"Expelliarmus!"

Remus felt his book fly out of his hands. "Honestly James?" he asked exacerbated.

"You can have your book back if you beat me in Wizard Chess!" James said giving the book to Sirius and reaching into his trunk to get his chess set.

Remus sighed. "Fine."

His friends were really annoying sometimes but Remus was sure he would miss them over the summer. Things would just be too quiet without them.

* * *

><p>Peter stuffed another Chocolate Frog in his face. He didn't really collect the cards but he did enjoy the candy.<p>

"I got Merlin, anyone want?" Peter said holding out the card.

"Nah I'm good; I got three of him." James said looking back at his chess game with Remus. Peter didn't understand chess but could see that Remus was looking a little strained.

"Checkmate!" James said as Remus's king threw down his crown.

"Can I have my book back anyway?" Remus asked.

"Not until you win." James said in a singsong voice.

Remus sighed again. "Expelliarmus." He said lazily flicking his wand at Sirius who was holding the book hostage. It flew out of his hands and Remus caught it.

"Hey!" Sirius yelled indignantly.

"Frog?" Peter said holding one out for Sirius.

"Thanks Pete. It's nice to know not everyone in this group is a meanie."

"What'd I do?" James asked indignantly.

Peter smiled as ate another frog. He really was glad that these guys had befriended him, he never would have had the guts to ask them.

* * *

><p>The Hogwarts Express pulled into Platform 9 ¾, smoke covering the platform. James looked out the window, "We've stopped." he said turning back to his friends.<p>

"Great observation Captain Obvious." Sirius said grumpily. James knew he was upset that they were here. Sirius hardly got along with his family and didn't want to spend two months with them.

"You're all coming to my house over the summer." James said to his friends. "I'll send an owl your way over the summer."

"Cool." Sirius said, cheering up considerably.

"Come on, it think I see my parents." James said pulling his trunk as they exited the train.

"Hey Mum." he said allowing her to hug and kiss him and even returning the favor. "Hey Dad." he added hugging his father.

"Mrs. Potter! Mr. Potter!" Sirius said hugging them both.

"Hello Sirius." they said. "Remus, Peter." Mr. Potter said nodding to the boys. Mrs. Potter hugged them too.

"I'm sure James has told you all to visit over the holiday." Mrs. Potter said facing the boys.

"Yep." James said popping the p.

They walked around the platform reuniting Peter and Remus with their families. Eventually Sirius spotted his parents standing talking to the Malfoys.

"Well, I guess that's my ride." Sirius said. "Owl me as soon as possible." he added to James.

"See you soon mate." James said patting Sirius on the back and watching as he slowly made his way to the other Blacks.

"Come on James, let's go home." Mrs. Potter said.

James turned and followed his parents through the barrier and out into King's Cross. He was glad to be home, glad to see his parents again, but he would miss Hogwarts and his friends a lot over the holiday. But he would be back soon; after all, it would only be a couple months.

**A/N: Sorry this took so long to get up, I didn't have a lot of time to finish it. So this ends To Solemnly Swear: Year One. Keep a lookout for Year Two, I'll be posting it in a couple of days. Thanks to everyone who favorited, alerted, reviewed, and/or read this story insofar, it really means a lot to me. See you soon!**

**PS Sorry if the prank offended anyone**


End file.
